Highway to Hell
by jesslarhea
Summary: Bella goes on the run, only to be saved by the Winchester brothers. Full Summary inside. Rated M for many reasons. Bella/Dean. ENJOY!


" _ **Highway to Hell"**_

 _ **(One Shot)**_

 _ **~Bella & Dean~**_

 _ **(Twilight/ Supernatural crossover)**_

 _ **The Supernatural part of this story-**_ _ **Is not exactly like to TV show. They do hunt throughout this story, but the hunts will not be in order with the series. Dean is not a complete man whore in this story either...he just doesn't like girlie moments.**_

 _ **The Twilight part of this story-**_ _ **Is nothing AT ALL like the movie. For example, the Cullen's are the bad guys, and "**_ _ **New Moon" never happened. I**_ _ **n this story, the Cullen's never abandoned Bella.**_

 _ **(Full Summary)**_

 _ **Bella finds out a very dark secret after the terrible death of her parents, and her only option is to run from the family of vampires that put her under their thrall and lied to her, so that they could control her. With Jasper's help, Bella leaves Forks and goes on the run, only to be captured and tortured by Victoria. After three months of hell, she escapes and finds herself in the company of the Winchesters. She holds so much hate for the supernatural world, and now she wants revenge against the monsters that ruined her life.**_

 _ **Dean and Sam, while on their way back to Bobby's, finds a beaten and broken Bella in the middle of the highway. Dean finds himself falling for the broken girl, and together, Dean and Bella will save each other, while ridding the world of monsters. Over time, the couple learns a lot of things about themselves and each other. They see that fate has a funny way of stepping in when you least expect it.**_

 _ **(This story is complete, with the possibility of a sequel)**_

 _ **Now get to reading, people…and enjoy!**_

 _ **~Bella Swan~**_

" _You've got to be very careful with this, Edward."_ Carlisle whispers in a hushed tone, not realizing that I am listening to every word he says. _"If you continue to push her the way that you have been doing, she will pull away from you completely, and you will lose her...we will lose her. You have to be very subtle with this delicate situation, son. Especially since we turned a blind eye, allowing Victoria to get to her parents. She's already pulling away from the thrall so much that were having to have daily sessions with her to keep her under. If she finds out what really happened, and that she never really had a choice in anything since she moved here…it could go very badly for us all, son."_ Carlisle continues to coach his stubborn son, but stops and shake his head.

They put me under there thrall? Then they let that psycho bitch kill my parents? I knew that they were doing something to me. That is how I became suspicious and decided to eavesdrop. So that I could find out what the fuck is really going on, and why I feel like I have been losing days of my life whenever I go to their house. How could they do that to someone…how could they do that to me?

Oh my god, I think I'm gonna be sick. I can't believe those assholes.

" _She belongs to me, Carlisle, and I will not have her doing certain things that I don't approve of. EVER!"_ My so called fiance declares to his father.

What the fuck have I got myself into?

" _Look Carlisle, once Bella and I are married_ _she will no longer have a say in any aspect of her life. I can't and I won't tolerate a stubborn little bitch for a wife. Why does the one girl that I can't read, have to be such a stubborn little bitch?! I should have just drained the bitch when I first met her!"_ Edwards crazy ass growls as he continues to talk out of his ass. _Hell, that stubbornness of hers is the reason why her parents were taken out sooner rather than later. They were getting in my way, telling her that I am no good for her and trying to keep her from me. SHE. IS. MINE!"_ Carlisle sighs and shakes his head at Edwards outburst.

Again…what the fuck? That sick bastard has lost his fucking mind; they all have lost it! Edward doesn't like who I am, but yet he claims that I belong to him? Fuck that shit! Goddamn vampires are so fucking out there…I'm so confused. Why me? Why did they have to target me?

" _We need her as well, Edward, not just for you. So don't push her too hard. Bella will have to be turned very soon, but she needs to be broken first. Her power will be the perfect weapon for us if things ever get bad!"_ As I watch thefather and son have their talk, I can see for the first time since I met him, Carlisle actually looks like a true vampire, as he grasps Edward by the throat and orders the crazy fucker to obey him. _"She is not docile, nor is she weak like Esme was so this won't be an easy task, but I know that you can do it. So. Get. It. Done!"_ Carlisle growls at his son as he releases him, allowing Edward to nod frantically.

Seriously…what the fuck is going on? How did I not see this?

Oh fuck that…I got news for those, assholes. I will not be used by them or anyone else for that matter, damn it! I'm getting the fuck out of here. NOW!

I shake my head violently as the two assholes leave Edwards room. I quickly shut down my laptop that Edward insisted that I just had to have. Thanks Assward. You helped me find out the truth, you sad freaky fucker. Even if you're too vain and stupid to realize it, you egotistical bastard. God, I would rather die than be anywhere near those mother fuckers ever again.

I'm glad that I never let Edward know that I have always been very good with computers, and hacking into anything is one of my favorite past times, and easy as pie to me. But since I didn't get to bring any of my equipment with me when I came to live with Charlie, I haven't been able to have any real fun…until now. Again, thank you Edward.

God, just thinking my dads name…it kills me to know that I'm the reason that my parents are dead. Those bastards played me, used me, and then had my mom, dad, and step dad killed…and for what? So that they can use this so called power that I'm suppose to have once they turn me, and so that Assward can have a silent, weak little play thing for all eternity.

Fuck that shit! I have finally woken up from the thrall that they put me under, and I now see them for what they really and truly are.

Monsters!

After Alice dropped me off at my dads house to pack the rest of my stuff, I had this feeling that told me not to trust the Cullen's. Hell, I had that feeling since I met them, but I couldn't help but to trust them. I was forced to.

So I hacked into the Edwards personal laptop that he keeps in his room, so that I could try to find out why I was feeling that way, and I seriously hit jackpot the moment I activated his web cam. The dumb ass always keeps his laptop open. Even though Emmett, the only one in that family with any computer sense, has continuously told the idiot to keep it closed and shut down when its not in use. But lucky me, Edward never listens to anyone because he thinks that he knows best.

Knowing that Alice can't see my decisions anymore, I begin to pack my belongings that I cannot live without, and anything that I may need to survive life on the run. Because lets face it, I will definitely have to live the rest of my life running from Edward and his twisted family. I just know they'll never give up, and I can only hope that not all of them are betraying me like Edward and Carlisle.

Just as I'm putting everything in the bed of my truck, I feel a cold breeze accompanied by the smell of honey, pipe tobacco, and warn leather. I turn and grin at the blonde war harden vampire. "Jasper." I greet him with a hard smile as I toss my last bag in my truck.

"Bella." He greets me with his deep baritone voice and gives me a curt nod. "I'm happy to inform you that I'll be your escort for this evening."

"Jasper, I.." He holds his hand up to stop me.

"What I mean is that I will be your escort out of town. I've been watching and waiting for the perfect time to help you get away from those sick fuckers. Bella, I promise to protected you and keep you as safe as I can at all times. So, it looks like you and I are going on a very long and extremely bumpy road trip, darlin." He grins at me.

"Say what now?" I bet you a million dollars that I look like a retarded fish as I just stare at the empath, slack jawed and looking at him like he's grown another head.

"I'll explain when we're on the road, darlin." Jasper grabs my bags and motions me towards his truck. "I over heard Alice the other day, telling Edward that she can't see him when he is with you now. So, I'm taking the chance that it'll be the same for me." Jasper grins at me as he tosses my bags into the back of the truck. "You don't know how long I've been wanting out of that family."

"Huh?"

"Just hush and get your scrawny ass in the truck, Bells. The Cullen's are out hunting right now, but they will be back soon. And I for one, want to be as far away as possible when they do get back." Jasper chuckles while I just stand there, gaping at him like a complete fucking idiot.

Should I trust Jasper? I've never really gotten the impression that he was messing with my mind, despite his empathetic gift. He has never tried to manipulate my emotion unless I asked him to. I could always tell the difference between his gift and my true feelings...well as true as they can be while being under a vampires thrall.

I know that Jasper has never tried to mess with my mind either. So I really do think that Jasper will help me get away, and keep me safe. I mean seriously, what do I have to lose? Those asshole will easily find me if I go alone…and so will Victoria.

Once I've shaken my head to come back to my senses, I jump in the truck with a huge smile on my face directed at Jasper. "Thank you, Jasper. I don't think I would've been able too get far without you." I tell him as soon as we're speeding down the road, I turn back to Jas and smile again, then turn and gaze out at the trees as we leave this depressing town behind.

"So, where are we going?" I break the silence as we pass the, you are now leaving Forks sign. "And why did you leave Alice and the Cullen's just to help me? Jas, I really don't want to cause you any trouble. They will come after you for helping me. You do know that, right?"

"We're not making any decisions on where we're going, on the off chance that Alice gets lucky and has a vision." Jasper smiles at me. "…Alice and I are not mates, we were only companions. Hell, I never really liked her all that much, if I'm being honest here. Oh and I've never been scared of any of the Cullen's." Jas chuckles, then sighs and shakes his head. "Look Bella, I over heard some fucked up shit last week…God, I hate to have to tell you this."

"I know that they let Victoria kill my parents, and that they want me for some power that I'm suppose to have once they turn me. Oh and lets not forget that they have been manipulating me this entire time, so that Edward has a play toy with a silent mind for all eternity." I tell him quietly. "That's why I was leaving, Jas." I sigh loudly, causing him to give me a questioning look. "I hacked into the Cullen's internet service and then into Edwards laptop. I got to listen to an interesting conversation that he and Carlisle were having about me. They were talking about what they did, and what they want with me." I shrug as I continue to stare out the window.

"Darlin, they didn't just let her kill your parents…" He shakes his head sadly. "They paid her to do it, and to do it in the most vicious way. They wanted you to suffer so that you would turn weak and depend on them more." If Jasper could, I know that he would be in tears right now. "I really don't want you to end up like Esme. You see, Carlisle made Esme dependent on him, just like Edward wants to do to you…"

I lean over and take Jasper's hand and kiss his cheek. "Thank you for everything, Jas. You truly are my brother." I smile before resting my head on the back of my seat, and before I realize it, I doze off.

A few hours later I'm jolted from a restful nap, thanks to Jasper. I look over at him and smile just as he pulls over into a gas station.

Jas grins at me before he jumps out of the car. "Go get you some snacks and use the restroom, because we are only stopping when we need to fill up again."

"What if I have to use the restroom again, before then?" I look at my so called brother like he's lost his damn mind.

"I'll stop if it's an emergency like that, but I would suggest you buy everything you'll need and that does includes toilet paper, Bells." Jasper gives me a cheesy grin as he indicates that I'll be pissing on the side of the road.

"Ass!"

"Love you too, sister!"

I grin to myself and shake my head as I walk into the store. Before I can even look around I feel cold arms lift me from the ground and just as begin to think that Edward found me, I see a lot of nappy red hair. I look around a see a few people laying on the floor in pools of blood. The clerk is slumped across the counter with his throat ripped out, and there is blood everywhere I look.

"You are mine now, and Jasper, will never find you. Goodnight little human." That sickly sweet voice is the last thing that I hear before the world around me vanishes, and I'm surrounded by total darkness.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Three months later)**_

 _ **~Dean Winchester~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sam and I were headed back to Bobby's, from the smallest and wettest town in the world. The hunt that Sammy boy lead us to turned out to be a bust. Either that or the fucking monsters moved on before we got there, because all we found in that one horse town was a dead sheriff, his dead ex-wife, and their now missing daughter, but nothing supernatural and no leads. While we were there in Forks, we also found out that the mother's new husband was found dead in Arizona around the time that Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer were murdered.

The daughter, Isabella Swan, went missing three months ago, and it happened just two months after her parents were viciously murdered.

Renee Dwyer was in Forks, visiting her daughter, when she and Charlie Swan were viciously ripped apart in the living room of Chief Swan's home. The next day, Renee's new husband, Phil Dwyer, was found dead in their home down in Phoenix, Arizona.

Something definitely wasn't right with this case, but all the leads ran cold and we had nothing more to go on.

We did find out that Isabella was engaged to be married to a guy named, Edward Cullen. When we went to talk to him, we found that the house that he lived in with his family, was empty.

We were told that he and his entire family left town three days after Isabella went missing. The Cullen's didn't even leave a forwarding address. They just vanished in the middle of the night.

People around the tiny town of Forks said that the Cullen family were creepy as hell and that they more than likely were responsible for everything. The people that we talked to, said that they were pale with strange golden eyes, and they always kept to themselves. That is, until Isabella moved here a year and a half ago. To say that this case was fucked up, would've been the understatement of the century.

I honestly thought that Sammy and I would get to kill us some fucked up golden eyed Cold Ones again. Because lets face it; this kind of shit is right up a veggie leeches alley.

You see; if vampire's aren't killing people, they are fucking with us humans…playing with our minds like we're fucking toys. I still think that's what happened here with Isabella Swan, and her family. I just can't come up with the hows and whys, though, and why not one thing is adding up. It was like there were human drinkers and animal drinkers in that town at the same time…and they all had it out for Isabella Swan, and her family.

Goddamn Cold One's! I swear those assholes think that they're superior to any other fucked up creature walking this god forsaken earth. Top of the food chain, my ass! Just give me a machete dipped in dead mans blood and those mother fuckers are toast. Dead mans blood will also paralyze them. It's easy as pie to accomplish too…

Damn, I want some cherry pie. That would be the perfect treat to take my mind off this messed up case. I really hate leaving a case unsolved. There is really nothing more that we can do at this point, though. Besides treat ourselves to some damn good pie.

Anyway. In light of the lack of hunt and saving damsels in distress, I decided to play a little prank on my giant baby brother, before we left the motel this morning.

And now the little bitch boy is fuming like always. He is so funny when he's pissed at me.

Sam has been scratching his ass for hours now, but he loves it when we have our little prank wars. So it's all good, even though he's bitching like divorcee mother of six, that's in the middle of her monthly visit with aunt Flow.

Little bitch…

"Seriously, you Jerk? Itching powder again? Why do you always do that shit to me? Dean, you are such a dick!" I just keep on laughing my ass off while Sammy boy continues to rant and rave like a little bitch as he scratches his crotch and ass violently. Seriously, Sam is scratching himself like a village of crabs made his junk their new home -population, a hundred thousand. "Pay back's a bi…Shit, Dean! watch out!"

As soon as I look up, I slam on the brakes when I see a beaten and bloody woman run out into the road. She suddenly collapses to her hands and knees on the blacktop, just as my brakes lock up. I swerve to the side of the road, just before the front bumper of the Impala barely misses her. The Impala finally comes to a screeching halt right next to the woman.

Sam and I jump out of the car and quickly approach the woman. "Are you alright?" I ask frantically as I lift her tiny body into my arms and rush back to the car. "Sam drive!" I yell at my brother as I hop into the backseat with the bleeding woman still cradled in my arms.

Shit! This woman is gonna die before we can get her some help.

As soon as we're speeding away from the scene, I look back to where we almost ran the woman over, only to see a tall pale and very sparkly red head just standing there like a fucking statue, looking in our direction with an ugly ass sneer on her inhuman face.

I glance down at the woman still in my arms, then back at the red head, only to see her disappear into the darkness that only the forest can provide her sparkly ass at this time of day.

What the hell?

That fucking woman was a goddamn Cold One! Those leeches are fucking fast too. How the hell did this tiny broken woman get away from that poisonous bitch?

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" What the hell? Sweetheart?

I shake my head, pushing my mental moron out of mind as I lean down and grab the T-shirts that I tossed back here last night, so that I can try and get some of this blood off her face. I expected to see more blood gushing out of terrible wounds, but as I clean the gore off her face, I can see that there aren't any wounds at all.

The girl does look very familiar to me, though. Who is she…and who's blood is this? I know damn well that Cold One's have nothing but venom running through their poisonous veins. So it couldn't be Raggedy Ann's blood.

Pushing those thoughts and questions to the back of my mind…for now, I scan the woman's blood covered body, checking for any visible wounds, and not finding any at all.

"We're gonna get you to a hospital, and you're gonna be alright, sweetheart. I promise."

"No please…She'll find me there…please, no hospitals. I'm fine…I just need to…" She's breathing heavily as she sets up in my arms and lifts her right arm up towards me with her left hand. "Hold my wrist as tight as you can and don't let go. Please?" She gives me a pleading look as she sets on the seat and positions her body towards me. I nod and grab her wrist, because I'm too stunned at the moment to do anything else other than what she asks of me.

How the hell is she able to talk, let alone move?

"Squeeze tighter, you won't hurt me." She grits her teeth as she nods for me to do what she asks.

I nod as I grip her wrist as tight as I can, and a half a second later she jerks her torso back, moving her joint back in place with a loud as hell pop, and an even louder scream to go with it.

Holy shit! She just popped her own fucking shoulder back into the socket.

"Fuck!" I lean forward and help her situate herself so that she is more comfortable. "Are you sure that you don't need to go to a hospital?" She shakes her head rapidly at me as I reach over the front seat and point at Sam's unopened water bottle. Once Sam finally gets the message and hands it to me, I open it and press it to the girls lips. "Okay. No hospital, but Please drink some water. It'll make you feel a little better."

After pleading with the stubborn girl, she finally drinks half in almost one go. When she's done, she sighs and smiles at me as she hands me the water bottle. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I look into her eyes as I put the cap back on the water and set it down next to her. Damn, she has very pretty brown eyes. "My name is Dean Winchester and that's my brother Sam." I point to Sammy. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

She smiles back at me again as she rest her head on the back of the seat and closes her eyes. "My name is Bella and we…" She turns her head and gives me a tired and pleading look.

Wait…Bella? As in Isabella Swan? That Bella? Oh fuck me sideways! This is Isabella Swan. What the hell happened to her?

"Dean, we can't stop for anything…Victoria will kill us all." Bella groans, breaking me from my thoughts as she leans her head up and looks to Sam, then back to me. "Please tell me that you guys don't live near by?"

I shake my head. "No, Bella, we don't live anywhere near here. We're actually headed to South Dakota." I whisper in her ear softly, so not to be overheard by the Cold One that I just know is still following us.

Why the fuck did I just tell her that? What has gotten in to you, Dean? Hell, I'm sure Sammy is wondering the same damn thing. He's usually the one to care for any injured victims that we come across, because I have never been the comforting type.

"Good." She sighs as she slumps over tiredly and rests her head on my shoulder, then slowly closes her eyes. "C…Can you just drop me off when we get to South Dakota? If not, the next town over will do…I hope."

I just smile down at her because I don't really know what to say to her. For some strange reason I really do not want this beautiful, yet broken woman out of my sight, ever. But I'm not gonna scare her by saying -hell no, I am not ever letting you out of my sight, woman- Yeah, I really don't think that would go over too well with her at the moment.

Bella just seems so fragile and damaged, and this is just from the look in her big brown eyes, and there's something about her that I can't quite grasp. I don't know what it is, but I am determined to find out what exactly happened to her, and will most definitely be keeping her safe from whatever the fuck it is. She looks…she looks like she's been to hell and back, like me.

I know that experience all to well, sweetheart.

"Dean, I really think she needs a doctor." Sam catches my eyes in the rear view mirror.

"No!" I shake my head. "I got a glimpse of what was after her, Sammy. This situation is all supernatural." As I say this, Bella snaps her head up, and when the word supernatural is said, her eyes widen and she begins to freak the fuck out.

"Bella? Calm down, sweetheart…hey, hey…Its okay. My brother and I can and will protect you. It's what we do." I tell her softly as I take her hand and try to wipe some of the blood off her porcelain skin. "Sam and I…we're hunters, Bella. We hunt down and kill monsters that hurt people…even Cold One's. I will kill that red headed leech that's after you. You have my word."

"How? They can't be killed by humans. She'll rip you both apart in seconds, just for helping me…oh god, what have I done? I don't want anyone else to die because of me…please…I can't." Bella whole body begins to shake as she becomes hysterical again. "Victoria will kill you both, and then…then she'll…she'll torture me again. Oh god, I can't go through that anymore…please, just kill me so she can't have me…Please!"

"Shh. I've got you, Bella. I won't let anything hurt ever again." I wrap my arms around her tightly, with her head against my chest and rock her back and forth gently, to try and soothe her. "No one is gonna hurt you anymore…you are safe with us. I promise you, Bella, I wont let her touch you ever again." I continue to try and calm her down with my soft words.

After about ten minutes of heartbreaking sobs against my chest, Bella finally passed out from what I can only describe as extreme exhaustion. How long has she been out here, running from that parasite? What the hell happen to her?

"Dean," Sam calls out quietly. "We need to at least get a room and get her cleaned up. She may even need to be stitched up."

"This girl is Isabella Swan. You know that, right?" I sigh as I look back at the sleeping woman in my arms.

"Are you sure?" Sam glances over his shoulder and down at the sleeping girl in my arms. "Oh shit! I couldn't tell with all the blood covering her. Fuck! She's been missing for three months, Dean?"

I chuckle humorlessly at my brother when he, uncharacteristically, drops the F-bomb.

"Yeah, I know…" I grit out between clinched teeth as I stare down at Bella. "…and I'm positive it's her, Sammy." I sigh and look back up at Sam. "Look…let's get out of Montana before we stop, because something tells me that, that bitch that's after her, knows exactly who we are and what we do, and she will not stop coming after her."

Sammy glances at me then back at the road, and shakes his head in disbelief. "How is she still alive, Dean? She said something about being tortured…has she been tortured for three freaking months?"

"I've been wondering about those same damn things myself, Bro." I grunt loudly, causing Bella to stir in my arms. "I do know that, that fucking Cold One saw us take off with Bella, but she's not coming after us right now, trying rip the car apart to get to her. So that tells me that she knows that she can't, and that she is gonna have a fight on her hands, now. Although, you can bet your ass that she is following us…but she's just one leech." I grin. "As soon as we get to where we're going, we get a room. We set up some Enochian sigils for protection, so that we can keep that bitch out and away from Bella for the night. Then we get Bella fixed up and fed while we find out what the fuck is going on. In that order. I'm not leading that bitch to Bobby's." I sigh again as I take in the very small woman in my arms. "I don't know how long it's been since Bella has eaten anything, Sam. I'm almost positive that Raggedy Anne didn't play the good hostess and offer her sustenance on the regular."

Sam snorts loudly, "Yeah, no shit!"

* * *

Several hours and a few hundred miles later, we're finally on the outskirts of South Dakota, and Bella is still sleeping restlessly in my arms.

It's late at night when we pull into the motel parking lot that Sammy said would be the easiest to get away from in a pinch. I can see that there is only one vehicle in the lot, so there shouldn't be a lot of casualties if the red headed bitch is hungry while she tries to get to Bella.

I've spent the entire ride holding Bella in my arms, trying to keep her calm. It was strange for me though, because it felt really nice having her so close to me…even though I've had piss like nobodies business for the last few hours, but I wasn't about to tell Sammy to stop the car…not with the red headed bitch still following us.

"I'll go check us in, Dean." Sammy grumbles just as he shuts the engine off.

Sam turns back to me and shakes his head as he slips a blade covered in dead mans blood up the sleeve of his jacket. "Stay in the car. The leech can't touch you because of the warding in the trunk, and I'm sure she knows that, if what you say is tr… Jesus Christ, Cass!"

Sam and I both jump as Cass appears in the front seat next to Sammy. I look down and hold Bella tighter when she whimpers from my movement and Sam's girly high pitch screeching.

"Sorry, Sam." Cass chuckles then turns back to me and looks down at Bella. "Good, you got to her in time."

"What are you talking about, Cass?" I glare at the feathery asshole Angel.

"The girl is special, so you and Sam need to guard her at all cost, and at all times. You and her are bound now, Dean." The crazy angel looks me directly in the eyes. "She will also need to be trained by you and Sam, or else she will not make it and if she dies, you will die shortly after, Dean." Cass turns back to Sam as I contemplate Cass's crazy angel talk.

What the fuck is he even talking about? I'm bound to Bella? How in the hell are we bound? What the hell does that even mean? Only vampires mate, and Bella and I are nothing like those poisonous leeches. So Cass seriously cannot be talking about mates…Right?

I look down at the sleeping woman in my arms as I try to contemplate why I have been so drawn to her since the moment I saw her. At the same time I try to listen to Cass, as he informs Sam and I that he has already got us a room, and it's already warded to keep any kind of monster out.

Damn, it's good to have an Angel up our sleeves from time to time. We get all kinds of valuable info. Like the fact that demon's are not the only creatures bound and trapped by Sigil warding's. All monsters are effected by warding's because they are all created in pits of hell.

Just as I grab Bella's hand, I feel Cass take our connected hands in his. When I look up to figure out what the hell he's doing, I see that we're all in a spacious double bed motel room with warding sigils on each wall and also the ceiling and windows.

Cass definitely won't be getting his deposit back, that for damn sure. If he even paid for the room in the first place. Which I doubt very seriously that he did.

I look down and smile at the fact that Cass actually thought to spread a huge towel on the bed to keep from getting all this blood everywhere. Hell, me and Bella both are practically covered in blood.

"Keep an eye on her Sammy." I jump up and run to the bathroom to take care of business.

After my hands are washed I walk back into the room and set down next to Bella, taking her hand in mine just as Sam opens his mouth.

"Cass, can you please heal her? We don't want to have to stitch her up and cause even more pain than she's already in?" Sam asks our friendly neighborhood Angel.

I immediately want to slap the fuck out of myself for not asking Cass to do that to start with, when he flapped his feathers and popped his halo wearing ass in the Impala.

"She is not injured anymore, Sam." Cass looks at Bella and smiles. Now that is not weird at all. Angels look really fucking creepy when they smile. It's like they're robots or something. "She has already healed herself."

"What? How?" I ask just as I lift up Bella's blood stained shirt and look at her stomach. "One of you get me a wet rag, please."

Sam quickly runs to the bathroom and a minute later he tosses me a warm wet clothe. I quickly begin to clean as much of the dried blood as I can, off her stomach and legs. When I find nothing but perfect pale skin, Sam and I both stare down at the girl in utter shock. How the hell did she do that? The blood was really fucking fresh when she ran out in front of my car.

Cass walks over and stands next to Sam, looking down at Bella sadly. "She was bitten and tortured by that monster many, many times over the span of three months. That Cold One repeatedly bit her, and then sucked the venom out of her as a form of torture. Isabella has been through more pain than even you, Dean." He gives me a sad look as he reminds me of the forty years that I spent in hell, being tortured over and over again. "Before you both ask…She is still human, but from all the venom exposure, she now shares a fraction of the strengths and power that those monsters possess."

Holy shit! Is that even possible? How did she survive that kind of torture for three fucking months? Why the hell was that leech torturing this beautiful woman in the first place?

"Does she drink blood like them?" Sam backs away from Bella slowly, but for some reason, I can't leave her side. Hell, I don't want to leave her side, ever. So I just stay in my spot next to her and take her hand in mine.

Somehow, I just know that she would never hurt us even if she was a blood sucker.

"No Sam, she does not drink blood. I told you that she is human." Cass rolls his eyes as he turns back to me, after glaring at Sam. "Isabella is a very strong willed girl. She can survive pretty much anything thrown her way." I look up at Cass as he smiles down at Bella, then sets down at the foot of the bed. "She is also the purest human on earth. She would die for anyone, whether she knows them or not. She's is not a monster like they are, but like I said…she does share some of their traits. Like healing herself as fast as Cold Ones do." Cass turns to look at Sam again. "She is stronger and faster than a normal human, but she's not as strong or as fast Cold Ones are."

The room goes quiet for several minutes as the three of us just stare down at Bella as she restlessly sleeps next to me. Each of us lost in our own thoughts until Cass suddenly sighs and nods to me as he pats Bella knee, and then stands from where he was sitting and staring down at Bella.

"I have to go now. Pray if you need anything at all…and Dean, take care of her. Oh, I took the liberty of getting you all a few pizza's, cokes, and a twelve pack of your favorite beer, Dean…" He points to the table where I see our diner. "…So you don't have to leave this room until tomorrow when the sun is out."

"Thanks Cass." He nods his head to me once, and just after I turn my attention back to Bella, I hear the fluttering of wings, announcing Cass departure.

"Um…" Sam looks at me awkwardly as he moves closer to us. "Strange day, huh Bro?"

I snort as I look back down at Bella's sleeping form and squeeze her small hand tightly in mine. "Yeah, you can say that. Oh, and what the hell is up with Cass? He looks at Bella like they're family or something…and seriously, he got us food and beer? When has he ever done that shit?" Sam shakes his head dumbly to my questions. Guess he's as stumped as I am.

A few minutes later I sigh and get up from the bed, taking care not to disturb Bella.

I grab a beer off the table and move towards the couch and as soon as I go to sit down, I notice a few duffle bags that I didn't see earlier when Cass popped us in the room. "Who's are these?" I lift up one of the bags to show Sam.

"I don't know. Maybe Cass left them for Bella? He somehow got our bags from the trunk when he zapped us in the room." Sam shrugs and then points to the other bed as he moves towards the bathroom.

I unzip one of the bags and shake my head when I see a bunch of female clothing, and few supplies that women can't seem to live without. "Huh, I guess they are for Bella." I mumble to myself as I drop the bag down on the end of the bed that I put Bella on, causing her to stir a bit in her sleep.

I keep a close watch over her until she settles down again. As soon as she's settled I move towards the window to see if Raggedy Anne is out there. When I scan the parking lot I notice birds flying out of the trees all around the motel, like something scared them off.

"Well hello you nasty parasite." That got me a loud growl from the mangy bitch that's out there hiding in the trees, like a damn stalker. I shake my head as I grab my machete and lift if up to show her. "I know that you can hear and see me, bitch…and I know that you know what I am and what I can do…" I smile a cheesy smile and wave my blade in the direction of the trees. "I really can't wait to introduce you to this blade. You know that you have seriously fucked with the wrong people, don't you, you ugly leech?" I chuckle to myself.

I continue to keep watch for a few more minutes, only turning back to Bella when she begins to scream and thrash on the bed. I drop the blade as I run over to the bed and lift her up a little so that I can lay down beside her. I wrap my arms around her and pull her back against my chest, holding her shivering body to me tightly. After a few minutes she finally calms down and snuggles further in my arms.

"I promise, I will never let anyone or anything hurt you ever again." I surprise myself as I leave a small lingering kiss to her forehead, then close my eyes.

"Dean?" I hear a small sweet voice and snap my eyes open to see dark brown eyes staring back at me. "Where are we, and why are you cuddling me? Not that I mind or anything. You're really warm." I smile when she giggles before getting that haunted look in her eyes again.

"Hey, look at me…" I tilt her head up so she can see me. "…Sam and I will never let anyone hurt you Bella. It's all over now. The pain is over, sweetheart. She can't get to you." I point to the ceiling and walls, just as Sam walks out of the bathroom and sets at the table, his hair still dripping wet from his shower. "Monsters of any kind cannot cross those, and…" I point to Sam and chuckle as he begins to stuff his face with pizza, making him look like a big ass chipmunk. "Me and my giant little brother over there, will teach you how to kill Cold One's, along with any other monsters that hurt humans."

"Good." Bella growls as she get this murderous look on her otherwise sweet face. A moment later she nods just as a tear rolls down her cheek and sadness colors her features. "I need to go get cleaned up, but I don't have anything to wear, other than what I have on." Bella's cheeks suddenly become bright red.

Oh yeah, she is definitely not a Cold One; not with a gorgeous blush like that.

"Don't worry, Cherry pie. A friend of ours helped us out while you were sleeping." I smile as I get up then help her stand. "He got you everything that a woman would need…I think." I wink at her as I walk over to the bag that I opened earlier.

I quickly grab her bag and take it to the bathroom for her so that she doesn't have to carry the heavy thing, herself, and I now noticing that there are no windows in here. I chuckle to myself when I see this room covered in warding too. How the hell did I not see any of this when I took a piss earlier?

I wink at Bella when I pass her as I walk out of the bathroom. "Just yell if you need anything at all. Alright?"

"Thank you, Dean."

"Your welcome, Cherry pie." I smile as I shut the door.

As soon as I look back at Sam, my smile drops when I see that he's now channeling his inner five year old and making kissy faces at me. "Bitch." I growl as I slap the back of his head, and grab another beer from the table then put the rest of the drinks in the mini fridge.

"Jerk." Sam chuckles, then continues to stuff his face like an overgrown chipmunk on steroids. "So…what do you think happen that got her pushed into the supernatural world?"

"Hell if I know," I shake my head. "But whatever or whoever it was…" I turn to look at the closed bathroom door just as Bella turns the shower on. "If it ain't already dead…you can bet your ass it will be soon."

"Awe we…I think Dean is experiencing his first real crush. How sweet you big ole teddy bear, you." For a smart man, my brother is a fucking retard.

"Little bitch." I growl at him as I pull my bloodied shirt over my head and toss it in the trash, then grab Sam's pack of wet wipes and wipe the smears of blood off my chest. My jeans are fine, so I'll just wait until I shower to strip them off.

"Dick." Sam laughs loudly.

"Asshole…" I grumble to myself as I make my way over to the bed and strip the bloodied towel off and toss it in the trash with my shirt, then plop my tired ass down on the bed and turn the TV on.

Instead of watching the show that's on, I immerse myself in thoughts of Bella and what Cass said about she and I being bound to each other. I wonder if it really is like the whole mating thing that Cold One's have. I mean, Cass did say that she shares some of their traits, and some Cold One's do mate with humans…so, could it be that I am Bella's mate?

* * *

An hour later, I'm snapped from my thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening. When I look up, I damn near swallow my own freaking tongue at the sight of the beautiful woman standing there, biting her bottom lip nervously and blushing like crazy.

Holy shit, this woman is fine as hell!

I grin when I see her cheeks brighten further as she shuffles across the room and tosses her bag to the floor. She sets on the bed next to me and begins to mess with her fingers. I take a second to check her out while she's looking down at her bare feet.

Her dark brown hair is piled on top of her head and she's wearing a small Led Zeppelin; "House of the Holy" vs "Physical Graffiti" tank top, and a pair of short black sleep shorts. I also see three small star tattoo's right behind her left ear.

"Wow…didn't know Cass had style." I swallow hard as I motion to her shirt.

Bella looks up at me and grins, but as soon as it's there, it falters. "Cass?"

"Yeah. He's the one that left you those bags." I grin at her.

"How did he get my bag? When Victoria took me from Jasper. She didn't take my bags." Bella looks to me then to Sam. "Who is Cass?"

I glance at Sam when I see him heading to the bathroom. A few seconds later I hear him brushing his teeth. Yeah, leave me to explain to Bella about our very own angel. Thanks Sammy.

I sigh and turn back to Bella. "Cass is the Angel up our sleeves, Cherry." I shrug. "Who is Jasper?" I feel a little jealous at her mention of another man. What is that all about?

Bella gets a sad look on her face then looks back down at her hands. "Jasper was like a brother to me. He helped me escape the vampires that manipulated me…the coven that had my parents killed." She angrily swipes the tears off her face. "Jasper stopped for gas and I went inside the store to get me some snacks for the road, and the next thing I know, Victoria was there…she knocked me out and took me from him before he even knew that she was there. Or at least I hope that's how it happened. I really hope he didn't set me up, and then handed me over to that sick bitch. He was the only one that never put me under his thrall." Bella wipes more tears from her face before turning to me with a small smile on her beautiful face. "You said that Cass was an Angel? Like, an Angel of the lord, kind of Angel?"

I ignore the fact that she just called a cold one her brother, because I'm sure that she has her reasons to trust him. I'm also sure that she will tell me when she's ready.

"Yep. He's a real Angel, with wings and a dead sense of humor." I chuckle at the look Bella gives me. "I'm sure you'll meet him soon. He has a habit of popping in and scaring the shit out of us every now and then."

"Fuck! Is everything real…like God, and the devil?" I nod to her and she shakes her head rapidly. "Jesus Christ! What the fuck have I gotten my self into?"

"You have no idea, Cherry Pie." I lean closer to her and place my hand on her shoulder. Hot damn, she smells incredible. "Are you hungry, Bella?"

"Yeah. I'm starved, actually…" She says just as her stomach growls. "Victoria only gave me enough food and water to keep me alive, so she could torture me longer…" Bella smiles blankly.

I squeeze her shoulder to snap her out of her morbid thoughts, then wink at her before I hop off the beg and grab one of the pizza boxes and set it down on the bed next to her, with a few napkins. "You want a beer or coke?"

"Thank you, Dean." She smiles up at me. "Coke is fine, for now. Unless you have hard liquor…that would be super, right about now."

"No, all we have is beer and soda…for now." I chuckle, wishing that we did have something stronger than beer. My damn nerves are shot to hell and back. I can only imagine how much worse Bella is feeling right now.

After she's done eating and Sam is done doing whatever the hell he was doing in the bathroom, Bella continues to tell us about her life before now. How she was lured in by a Cold one named Edward Cullen, and how he and his family played her, then paid Victoria to kill her family so that she would become docile and dependent on them.

She only nodded when I told her that, sometimes, if a leech is an animal drinker their monster is only sated by destroying the lives of humans without killing them, and that animal blood can cause some vamps to go completely insane.

She told us all about this Jasper guy, and that he was a part of the Cullen coven, but he didn't like what they were doing to her, and helped her escape. She said that he was new to the diet and that in the beginning of his vampire life, he was a part of the legendary vampire wars. She also told us that he was an empath.

Sam told her that, that could possibly be the reason that he tried to save her. His gift kept him from becoming a vegetarian monster. It ultimately kept him from fucking with her life the way the rest of that sick coven did.

Sam and I were shocked when she told us that he was Major Whitlock. We have heard of him before, and how he use to be. And for him to be the one to save her just didn't sit right with me. He was and still is the most feared Cold One out there, but Sam and I kept our mouths shut about that. I didn't want her to think that he only gained her trust just to betray her in the end. I mean, it is possible that he really was trying to help her.

Bella went on to explain to us about all the gifts that the Cullen's have. She said that Edward is a mind reader, but he couldn't read her mind and that his sister, Alice, can see the future based on decisions, and again…Bella is the exception to that gift, as well.

Sam and I both had Bella giggling like a sexy school girl as we gaped at her like a couple of idiots when she told us that the "father" of the coven was a Doctor, of all things, and that he has never tasted human blood before. After her little giggle fit she shook her head and said that, that is probably why Dr. Cullen was the worst of them all.

After that, we could tell that Bella didn't really want to talk about this anymore, so I excused myself and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brushed my teeth.

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom I saw that Sam had already started his nightly chainsaw impersonation with his loud as hell snores.

I shake my head at Sam's knocked out form as I pass his bed, and make my way over to the bed that Bella is still sitting on watching TV. I smile down at her as I pick my gun up off the nightstand, causing her to blush and smile back at me as she gets up from the bed and walks into the bathroom.

"Um…Dean?" I look up just in time to see Bella biting her plump bottom lip again.

Her biting that lip like that makes me swallow hard before I can even speak. "Yeah?"

My head snaps over to the other bed to look at Sam when he lets out a louder than normal snore causing Bella to laugh then turn back to me.

"Thank you." She places her hand on my shoulder as she leans down and kisses my cheek, getting my full attention. Well, her cleavage has my full attention. "Thank you for everything that you've done for me today…" She stops and looks at the clock on the nightstand. "…Sorry. Yesterday."

"My pleasure, Cherry Pie." I grin at her as I take her hand and give it a little squeeze.

Bella smiles and blushes as she turns and walks over to the couch. "Goodnight, Dean."

"Oh no you don't, woman." I jump up to beat her to the couch, and then stand in her way. "The couch is all mine, Cherry."

"What? No…Dean, please take the bed." She pleads with me, but I refuse to make her sleep on the couch. "I would fit on the couch more comfortably than you would."

I shrug and grin down at her. "I don't care. The couch is mine, woman." I chuckle as he tries to glare at me. "Please Cherry, take the bed. You need a good night sleep…in a bed. Alright? Now scoot." I turn her towards the bed, resisting the urge to slap her ass to send her on her way.

Damn, she has a fine ass. It's fucking spectacular!

I shake my head and set down on the couch just as Bella turns back and stares down at me. She takes a deep breath before turning and grabbing the top blanket and a pillow off the bed, then tosses the cover over my lap and the pillow next to me. She bites that bottom lip again then smiles at me as she climbs her cute ass into bed.

She really does have a very nice and oh so perfect ass…and fuck me hard, those long lean legs of hers…just…damn!

I stay awake and watch Bella toss and turn for a little while longer, then slowly, my tired ass drifts off to lala land, where Bella is naked and those perfect legs are wrapped around my hips as that perfect ass bounces up and down while she rides my cock hard and fast…

I don't know how long I've been asleep (having the best wet dream ever) when I'm jolted awake by a loud ass scream.

I quickly grab my gun from under my pillow before I jump off the couch, looking around the room for a second, making sure that vamp bitch didn't get in somehow. I look over at Bella when I see that nothing is seriously wrong. As I look at her restless form, I realize that she's just having a nightmare, and it's causing her to thrash and scream out in her sleep.

I sit down next to her and shake her shoulders. "Bella? It's just a dream." I look over at Sam and see that he's still snoring loudly and scratching his ass in his sleep.

That itching powder does tend to linger for a while.

"Come on, Cherry…wake up." I shake her again, just before she jolts up and stares at me with tears in her wide brown eyes.

"Dean?" She's breathing heavily as she clutches my shoulder.

"Yeah, Cherry pie…its me." I situate myself so that my back is against the headboard and my arms are wrapped around her trembling body, with her cheek pressed to my bare chest. "Shh…It's alright. I'm here…I've got you, sweetheart." I run my fingers through her soft hair.

After a while I feel her calm down, so I move to get up and go back to the couch, but Bella tightens her hold on me and looks up at me shyly.

"Stay with me…please…I don't want to be alone, Dean." She pleads with me quietly with tears in her gorgeous brown eyes.

I nod and wrap my arms around her body as I situate us so that I'm laying down on her pillow with her cheek still pressed to my chest, and her arm is draped over my stomach. "You're not alone anymore, Cherry." I tighten my hold on her warm little body.

"Why do you call me that?" Bella whispers so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

"Cherry pie?" I rub my hand up and down her arm and look down at her just as she nods against my chest. "Because of that beautiful blush of yours. It reminds me of cherries…and I really, really like cherry pie." I chuckle causing her to giggle.

"I like cherry pie too." She mumbles sleepily. "I used to love to make them from scratch. Hell, I use to love cooking anything, all the time. It was the only thing that helped me relax."

"Marry me." I chuckle, causing her to giggle.

Where the hell did that come from? What is wrong with you, Dean? Marry me? Really?

"I take it that you love to eat." Bella giggles against my chest, not fazed at all from my out of mind proposal.

Oh, thank God I didn't scare the poor girl. I'm such a damn idiot…

"You have know idea, woman."

We both continue to laugh quietly, but nothing more is said as Bella and I slowly doze off together, holding each other as tight as we can. Neither one of us willing to let go.

* * *

The next morning I'm slowly awoken by a warm body moving against mine underneath the thin sheet. I suppress a moan and pull Bella closer to me with one hand pressed to the side of her ribs, just under her breast, and my other hand is gripping her soft thigh that's draped over my hips. I feel her move again, and her bare her leg grazes my morning wood in all the right ways.

When I open my eyes I look down and smile at the sleeping woman that's practically laying on top of me. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a movement and when I look over, I see Sammy smirking at me.

"Pleasant night, I see?" The little bitch chuckles as he gets up and makes his way to the bathroom.

"You're a little bitch, Sammy." I grin at him before he can close the door.

"And you're a jerk, Dean."

I look back down at Bella when she begins to stir again. Damn this woman is so fucking beautiful. I know that I need to try to get up so that she doesn't freak out when she realizes how she is draped over me, but I just can't bring myself to move away from her.

A few minutes later I feel Bella's head move and when I look down at her, our eyes lock and I can't look away.

"Sorry I used you as a bed, Dean." Oh yeah, there's that gorgeous blush.

"Hey now, you'll never hear me complaining about that." I chuckle and tickle her sides a little, enjoying the way she squirms and giggles. "You can sleep on me every single night if you feel like it, Cherry." I wink at her playfully.

Bella bites her bottom lip and then grins mischievously as she sets up and turns back to look at me over her shoulder. "Be careful what you say, Dean. You are really warm and comfy, so I just might take you up on that." The sinful woman winks at me then climbs out of the bed, giving me a very nice view of her ass cheeks that are now peaking out of those tiny fucking shorts.

"Damn, Cherry!" I reach beneath the sheets and adjust my painfully hard dick. "That was really mean." I'm still starring at her beautiful ass when she turns around and smiles at me, knowingly.

Bella and I just continue to stare at each other until Sam steps out of the bathroom and breaks our little moment. Bella quickly grabs her bag and disappears in the bathroom.

"Awkward morning after?" Sam tries to joke.

"Shut up, Sammy." I growl at him as I slowly get out of the bed and slap the back of his head.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

* * *

After we're all showered, dressed, and ready to head out, I make sure that Bella was armed with a blade, and knew what to do if Victoria decides to make her move while we make our way to the Impala.

Sam and I decided that it would be best to forgo checking out of this dingy motel room that Cass got us. We would just quickly and quietly leave while trying to avoid the Cold One. It's a strong possibility that he didn't even pay for the room in the first place. So it would be kind of pointless to check out.

After making sure that we had everything, the three of us finally exit the room with our bags thrown over our shoulders and our machetes covered in dead mans blood ready and waiting. I also made damn sure that Bella was in between me and Sam as we make our way to the car.

Right before reaching the Impala, I feel something move behind me really fast, so I grip the blade in my hand as I nudge Bella into Sam, and out of the way. I quickly spin around, slashing my machete straight through the hard flesh of the cold ones neck. Severing her head from her body in one swing.

As soon as Bella and Sam have turned around they both gape at the headless body standing there in front of us. I looked down at the mass of red hair on the ground surrounding the head of the vicious bitch that hurt Bella for so damn long. Victoria is finally no more. I look back up at Bella just as she kicks the stone body to the ground at our feet with a beautiful smile on her face.

"One down…the rest to go." She growls quietly to herself then turn to me. She stands on her toes and cup my right cheek as she kisses my left cheek. "Thank you, Dean."

Beautiful didn't even begin to describe Bella Swan in that moment as she gives me that gorgeous smile. Hell, since the moment she step out of the bathroom last night, blood free and sexy as hell, I have had a massive boner that rivaled any other boner that I have ever had. I was so hard it fucking hurt.

God in heaven, that woman is sex on legs.

Last night after I willed my dick to go down, and I stopped gawking at Bella, I realized that she look nothing like a tortured victim should look. I was shocked as shit when I saw that she actually looked rather healthy after her shower, and I know that Sam was shocked as well.

Bella really didn't look like she had been tortured repeatedly for months, but when I looked into her pained filled eyes, I saw everything…I saw just how much she had really been through. I have that same look in my own eyes every now and then when I relive my time in hell.

Other than the deathly look in her gorgeous brown eyes, Bella looked absolutely flawless; her body doesn't have a single scar on it. From what Cass said about her being bitten repeatedly, you would think she'd have teeth marks all over her, but she doesn't.

I'm snapped from my thoughts as Bella takes a small step back and looks to the ground at Victoria's head. I step forward and place my hand on her shoulder as I lean down to get eye level with her, but she just keeps her eyes down cast to the ground. "I promised you that I would kill anything and everything that ever hurt you. Now did I, Cherry?"

"Yeah. You did, didn't you?" Bella finally looks up at me and nods her head. "Well, lets burn this bitch and get the fuck out of here."

"Yep, that would be best." Sam sighs and shakes his head then gives me a knowing grin.

I give him the finger. Little bitch!

Sam and I lift the heavy ass body together while Bella grabs the head. The three of us move as fast as we can towards the woods to turn the already dead bitch to ash, before anyone notices us caring a decapitated body and the severed head.

After we've properly disposed of the cold bitch, the three of us quickly set off to Bobby's so that we can get Bella settled for a bit and then trained to hunt monsters with me and Sammy, because I refuse to let her out of my sight. I will protected her for as long as I'm alive.

When we got to Bobby's, he went through his proper greeting with Bella when we introduced them…you know? Holy water splashed in her face, and then pricked by a silver dagger. Bella just smiled at Bobby, and took his greeting like a pro. When the old man was satisfied that she was human, Bella gave him the short version of her story, and how she got involved in the supernatural world.

Even though Bella is human and sigils don't effect her at all, I know Bobby is still weary of her because of the few traits that she shares with Cold Ones, but I can tell that he does respect her strength, loyalty, and the way that she puts others before herself.

I know the old man will eventually warm up to her, in time, and treat her like family. Like he treats me and Sammy. He even broke the ice between them by offering to help her locate the Cullen's so we can kill them.

Yeah…it won't be long before Bobby is calling her an iget, like he calls me and Sammy.

Once we were all settled in and Bobby was caught up on the current situation, we all got to work on preparing Bella, teaching her how to be a hunter, and kill evil in every way possible. Because one things for sure…I will never allow her to be vulnerable, ever again.

* * *

It's been four months since we got to Bobby's and started Bella's training, and I gotta say, Bella is one driven woman. She is fierce, smart, fast, strong, and absolutely fucking deadly. She's also a very quick study.

Every night when they have their little nerd meeting/geek study session, I'll joke with her and Sammy about being book worms and computer geeks, because every night when she isn't training with me, she's got her nose in a book or a laptop with Sammy, and sometimes Bobby.

Sam and I decided that it would be best to tell Bella the story of or background. From why and how we were raised into this life, to all the shit that was and still is trying to take everything away from us. We didn't sugarcoat anything, because I wanted her to know what she was getting herself into. She needed to trust us just as much as we trust her, because like I said…Bella is here to stay. She is and will always be a part of our little dysfunctional family now.

I've also learned a lot about her over the time that we've spent together alone. She told me more about her time in Forks, about her parents, how she was raised, and she also went into detail about how she was thrust into the supernatural world by the vampire "family" that lured her in and then tore her life apart, piece by piece.

She told me how she felt under the thrall that those vamp put her under, and how they sucked her into their web of lies and manipulation. She said that Edward, the cold one that she thought she was in love with, told her once that she was his mate.

I find it very hard to believe that she was his mate. Even I know that a mated pair cannot be apart for long or they'll go crazy and end up killing themselves. Mated vampires can also find each other anywhere, if they're separated.

The mating bullshit that he spouted to her was just another mind game that, that asshole play on her. And it was proven even further, that she is not his mate, when she told me about how those fuckers left her for weeks at a time to go on hunting trips, and they did this with a revenge seeking vampire after her. If Bella was mated to that asshole, he would have already turned her. Hell, he would have bitten her the day that they met. That is just how Cold ones, and traditional vampires are. They cannot be without their mate for long.

Vampires are nothing more than vicious poisonous monsters with animal instincts. Lying manipulative assholes!

When Bella finally went into full detail about when the red head leech finally got to her, Victoria had already killed Bella's entire family. The bitch then started her own personal brand of vampire torture on Bella's human body. Biting her and then sucking the venom out over and over, every fucking day for three months. Victoria would also cut her just to watch her suffer through any kind of pain that she could inflict on Bella's body and mind, without killing her.

Bella told me that when Victoria noticed how fast she started healing, she freaked and started to break her bones.

On the day that Sam and I found Bella, she said that Victoria had left to get a human for Bella to feed on. Victoria wanted to see if Bella would actually drink the blood. She wanted to know what it would do to her and how she would react to killing someone. That is when Bella made her escape and found out that she is almost as fast and strong as a Cold One, but she gets tired after a while, and Victoria almost caught up to her.

I was fucking pissed about the entire situation when she told me and Sam her story that night in the motel room, but now that she's sparing me no details; I was fucking livid, and I wasn't shy about it when I let her know how stupid she was to ever trust those fucking leeches in the first place. Even though I knew that Bella had no control over her own actions at the time.

I don't know what had gotten into me, or why I blew up the way that I did. It was like everything that she went through just took over me completely and I lashed out. I was hurting for her and all the things that she had been through and survived just knocked the sense right out of my head, and I kind of took it out on her a bit. That is until I reminded myself that she was under their thrall and she had absolutely no say in the matter.

After Bella thoroughly kicked my ass and told me that she already knew that she was stupid, regardless of the thrall she was under, and that she has paid the price for her idiocy in the blood of her loved ones.

When she was finished screaming at me, she was in tears and I couldn't stand it. I wanted to beat the ever loving shit out of myself that night for making her cry like that. Instead, I got down on my knees and I hugged her to me tightly, not letting her go for anything, not even as she struggled against me to get free. I just held her as tight as I could while apologizing to her for my temper repeatedly, and begging for her to forgive me.

I told her that I just don't like the fact that someone that I have come to care so much about, was hurt by monsters over and over again, and I wasn't there to stop it…I wasn't there to help her, to save her. I was royally pissed off at myself for that.

In that moment, I wanted to take her pain away and carry her burdens for her. I have never been like that with anyone. I have never been that open, or vulnerable, in my entire life…not even with Sammy. That was the moment that she and I really started to connect, and I realized that I was right about the whole mate thing all along. Bella Swan and I are true soul mates because of her vampire tendencies.

I'm not sure how I feel about that right now, but I do know that I will fight to the death before I ever give her up or let her go. She is well and truly stuck with me for as long as I'm alive.

After I apologized to her for my harsh words and behavior, I admitted to her that I was upset and pissed off about her wanting to be turned into a monster, just to live forever with the leeches that lied to her, and I didn't take it in to account, that it was all out of her control…I was just being a dumb ass because I can't stand it when she hurts...it kills me that I wasn't there to save from all that pain.

I cracked a huge smile when she told me that she doesn't want to be a vampire, and that she would never willingly choose that for herself, or for anyone, for that matter. She also told me that when the time came, she would be the one to end the Cullen's, because she hates the fact that they manipulated her into wanting to be a monster, and she truly despises them for the part that they played in her parents death.

I don't care if it's the last thing that I do on the god forsaken earth, I will make damn sure that my Cherry Pie gets her revenge on those evil sons of bitches.

* * *

"What's going through that pretty little head of yours, Dean?" Bella breaks me from, my thoughts as she giggles.

I give her a mock glare and nudge her shoulder playfully, then smile down at her as I take in her beauty under the light of the full moon. She is the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen…and I know that no one will ever compare to her.

Tonight as soon as Bella and Sam were finished with their book club meeting, she and I left the house and went out to the junk yard so that we could unwind and have a couple of beers together while we discuss our day, and now she and I are currently laid out on a blanket in the bed of an old Chevy truck, where we spend time together every single night, and I have already dubbed it as our spot.

Every night for the last four months, Bella and I have been coming out here and watch the stars while getting hammered as we get to know each other better, and it helps the both of us unwind from a hard day of kicking each others ass. Our nightly ritual also helps Bella cope with what she's been through. It doesn't stop the nightmares, though.

"You." Simple and to the point because I really love to see her smile.

"Me?" Bella gives me that smile that I want to see on her gorgeous face all the time. "What about me, Dean?"

"Are we gonna have an Oprah moment, Cherry? Hey, can I be Dr. Phil this time?" I grin at her as she lets out a soft little giggle and slaps my chest.

I grab her hand and bring it to my lips then rest both our hands on my chest over my heart. I know that she likes the feel and sound of my heartbeat. She says that it tells her that she's safe and that she is not in the presence of a monster.

Bella bites that sinful bottom lip again as she shyly look over at me. "I don't think you would look good bald, Dean." She winks at me once she's rolled over to face me. Her left elbow is propped up with her cheek resting on the palm of her left hand.

I release her hand then turn towards her, mimicking her position and raise my eyebrow incredulously as I place my hand on her hip. "Really? Woman, you know damn well that I'm hot no matter what hair style I have. Hell, I'd look damn good with a mullet. Don't deny it, Cherry pie. You know it's true."

Bella begins to laugh harder while I just smile and continue to stare at her. God, she is so beautiful, and I really love to make her laugh. It makes her look like she doesn't have a care in the world.

Before I can stop myself, I slowly lean my face closer to hers as I reach my hand up to caress her soft cheek. This causes her laughter to die down and her breath to hitch as she stares into my eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Cherry. Especially when you laugh and smile like that." I whisper the last part just as my lips barely touch hers. I gently take her plump bottom lip between mine, loving the way her entire body shivers and moves closer to me as I coax her lips to move against mine.

"Dean…" She breathes out as I wrap my arm around her slim waist and pull her body flush against mine. "What are you doing to me?" Her voice is soft and breathy, and her eyes never leave mine.

I give her a sweet smile when I feel her hand slide up chest, and over my heart again. "What I've wanted to do since the second I found you, Cherry." I groan when she wraps her arm around me and presses her lips firmly to mine and deepens our first real kiss.

The moment I let my tongue slip out and between her lips, she opens her mouth for me and begins to caress her warm wet tongue to mine. Damn, she taste so fucking good.

I can't believe that I waited so long to do this. I knew she wasn't ready, though. And I wasn't about to push her into anything, because over the time that I've known her, Bella has become my very best friend, and she has come to mean so much to me.

I'd do anything for her.

After a few moments I lay back and pull her with me so that her body is almost completely on top of mine, never once breaking our kiss. I feel my entire body reacting to her every touch as our lips and tongues move together as one.

I completely devouring her as I let her know how I feel with this one perfect kiss.

Our legs tangle together as my hands slide down her sexy body, resting one hand on her ass while the other moves slowly back up her spine, all the way to her shoulder, beneath her shirt.

Oh damn! I'm in heaven right now, and Bella is my very own Angel. A very, very sexy and sinful Angel, that has me wanting to do so many wicked things to.

This kiss is quickly becoming so passionate and frantic all at once, as our bodies continue to move sensually against each other. This is something that I never thought I would ever experience while kissing a woman. It's like every single nerve in me is on fire as our hands and mouths explore each other, thoroughly. I never thought that I would ever want someone so much in my life. I don't just want her body. I want everything…I want her.

Oh god help me, I'm turning into Sammy, but seriously…who gives a fuck? I'd be however Bella needs or wants me to be. I do need to hide my man card, though…so Sammy can't take it from me, like I took his a long time ago.

Just as I flip us and roll on top of her, I hear someone running towards us, so I slowly pull away, leaving a few more tender kisses to her swollen lips, then smile down at her when her eyes open, showing that fire that I know she possesses deep down in her beautiful soul.

"Someone's coming our way, Cherry Pie." I smile as I set up then help her up and off the tailgate.

"It's Sam." I raise an eyebrow and wrap my arms around her waist, holding her body against mine. Bella licks her lips and grins before she grabs the back of my neck tightly and kisses me softly, then nibbles my bottom lip with her teeth as she pulls away. "I heard and smelt him when he walked out of the house." She shrugs and pecks my lips again.

"You're truly amazing, my Cherry pie." I reach my hand up to her face and slide my finger tips down her cheek when she begins to blush. "Damn woman, that blush has a power over me like no other." I groan as drag my thumb over her bottom lip then lean down and kiss her lips again, just as Sammy turns the corner, panting like a damn dog and ruining the best moment I have ever experienced in my life.

Yeah, definitely hide your damn man card, Dean…

I turn us towards Sam as I wrap my arms around Bella waist from behind and pull her back against my chest to hide my massive erection. "You sound like a dying pug, Sammy." I point out to him causing Bella to laugh and press her ass harder against my dick. She turns her head up to me, raising her eyebrow as she presses into me again. "Mmmm…" I groan and tighten my hold on her, then lean my face down and press my lips to the skin just under her ear. "Do you feel what you do to me, Cherry?" I rub my dick against her ass, causing her to blush and turn back to Sam.

Sam huffs out a harsh breath and glares at me when he finally looks up at us. "Bobby has a case for us."

"Why'd you run all the way out here? You could of called me." I point out to the idiot, causing Bella to laugh again.

"I called you both! Twice, you jerk. You didn't answer your phones, and Bobby wants us to take care of this as soon as possible because there could possibly be more victims in the next few days, if the pattern he found stands true."

"Oops." I step around Bella and I take her hand. "Well, lets go see what up, Cherry Pie."

Sam rolls his eyes at me then begins to bitch like a damn woman. "Hopefully this time being stuck in the car with you for a long period of time won't be so bad." Sam grins down at Bella then glares at me. "Since Bella's with us now, she can keep you from being an ass and pranking me all the damn time." He grumbles at me over his shoulder before giving me the finger when I laugh, then starts jogging off back to the house, like this is a race or something.

Bella looks at me and shakes her head before we both set off, running back to the house and passing Sam like he's standing still. I can tell that Bella is not running at her full speed, so that she can keep pace with me. She's not as fast as a Cold One, but the woman is way faster than any regular human.

Once we're all standing in front of Bobby's desk with Sam and I panting like old dogs, he and Bella grin at us and shake their heads. "Whatcha got for us, Bobby?" I huff as I sit down next to Bella and throw my arm behind her on the back of the couch.

"You guys are going to Philadelphia, first thing in the morning." Bobby clicks a few keys on his computer. "In the past week, five women have went missing from their apartment. The latest victim went missing last night. She was supposed to have dinner with her boyfriend, and when he showed up, no one was there and the door was locked. He said that he used his key and all he found inside was the burnt dinner that she was cooking. Police say that in each case, the women were all blonde and they all live alone. It's also stated that there was no forced entry in any of the apartments. That's all that I got from the news articles, but I did do a cross reference check and found out that, since May of 1897, ten women go missing in the span of two weeks every ten years, from that apartment building."

"Sounds like a ghost to me." Sam mumbles as he reads over the article. "Although, it could possibly be a demon."

"That's what I thought too, but I was leaning more towards the ghost theory." Bobby points to the door. "Now, go pack and get some sleep. You guys need to leave first thing in the morning so you can stop this shit before anyone else is taken." Bobby grumbles then looks at Bella as she gets up to follow Sam out of Bobby's office. "Bella, wait…are you sure you're ready for this? If not, you need to sit this one out. I don't want anything to happen to ya."

"Awe, Bobby." Bella coos at the old man, then smiles. "Am I finally growing on you, ya old man?"

"Shut it, ya iget. Are you ready or not?" Bobby cracks a small smile at her.

"Yes Bobby, I'm more than ready, and thanks for your concern." She smiles at him again, then suddenly her smile drops. "Have you found them yet?" Bella asks him the same question that she asks him every night.

She has been trying to find the Cullen's herself, using her mad hacking skills, but it's like those fuckers just up and disappeared off the face of the earth. So Bobby has been going through all his shady connections to see if he can find a trail that leads to them, that way.

"Nope, not yet. I'm still waiting for Rufus to call me back." Bobby shakes his head. "I'll keep looking while I wait for his call, but I want you to keep your focus on this case. Alright?"

"Try Alaska this time." Bella has a far away look in her eyes for several seconds, then the look is suddenly gone and her eyes are bright again. She smiles before she turns and plants a soft kiss to my cheek as she passes me and then heads up to her bedroom to pack and get some sleep.

"Night Bobby!" I just shake my head, then give Bobby the finger when he grins at me before I quietly head up to my room to get some shut eye.

Bobby has always been like a second father to me and Sam, and for the past three years we've been staying with Bobby off and on. He finds cases for us, and Sam and I do the hunting. Hell, this is the only real home that Sammy and I have had since our mother was killed.

* * *

An hour later, I find myself laying wide awake in my bed with thoughts of that kiss that Bella and I shared earlier, playing on a loop in my mind.

The thought of her warm soft lips against mine and the way her body molded against me, perfectly…fuck, that beautiful woman still has me sporting some hard wood in my briefs, and sleep is the last thing that I want right now.

I'm suddenly snapped out of my naughty thoughts when my door is quietly opened and a small dark figure steps into the room. I set up and smile when I see Bella approach my bed. "Can't sleep, Cherry?" I tease her as I lift the covers and pat the bed next to me like I do every night when she comes to my room because of a nightmare.

I keep telling her that she should just start out in my bed so she doesn't have to get out of bed in the middle of the night, but the stubborn woman doesn't listen.

"You know me so well, Dean." Bella crawls into my bed and snuggles into to me like she does every night that she has bad dreams...which, like I said, is every single night. It's like clockwork.

"You want to talk about it?" I whisper as I press my bare chest to her back and hold her trembling little body tightly to mine, trailing the tips of my finger across her collarbone.

"It's the same as it is every other night." Bella shrugs then rolls over to face me. She snuggles her face into my chest with her leg and arm wrapped tightly around me, her body still trembling from her bad dream.

I lean down and press my lips to the top of her head as I rub her back soothingly. "I've got you, Cherry pie. Always…"

"I know." Bella hums quietly then slowly lifts her head up, looking deep into my eyes. She glances down at my lips then back up again.

Suddenly she leans up and presses her lips against mine, and this kiss is not as gentle as our first kiss was. It's aggressive and full of need as her body molds to mine perfectly. I groan when I feel her push one of her bare legs between my knees and the other is wrapped tightly around my thigh.

We lay here in my bed devouring each other hungrily for what seems like hours. Hell, maybe even days? I don't know, nor do I care. All I know is that this woman has me feeling things that I always thought I was incapable of feeling.

Bella tightens her hold on me as she slowly pulls her lips from mine with my bottom lip between her teeth, and we're both panting with raw need and lust. Her eyes are full of a fire that I can't explain, but it is absolutely fucking beautiful to see this kind of spark in her eyes…that light that shines so bright when she with me. It's like she needs me just as much as I need her.

God, I sound like a fucking pussy…but in this moment, I really do not care.

"Dean," Her bottom lip starts to tremble and tears begin to swell in her eyes. "My nightmare. It was…" Her tears are now stream down her cheeks as she slides her hands up and grasp my face. "He hurt you….he took you away from me. Oh god, it hurt so much, and I can't…"

"Shh…" I thread my fingers through her hair and press her cheek to my chest as I hug her tightly to me. "That parasite will never separate us…I'll never leave you. You are now stuck with me, for as long as we both are alive, my Cherry Pie." She nods and hugs me tighter. "Let's gets some sleep, yeah? I can feel how tired you are, and we've got a long drive ahead of us tomorrow."

Bella smiles against my lips when I kiss her once more.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Night, Cherry pie."

* * *

A few hours later, I'm jolted awake by the feeling of a nice and warm little body on top of mine, like I do every morning. Somehow, during the night, Bella always ends up rolling on top of me and sleeping like that throughout the entire night. I don't mind one damn bit, because hot damn…this woman is doing amazingly crazy things to me. It's like I can't get enough of her.

As I watch her sleep I caress the soft skin of her lower back, and I can't help but to wonder if she and I never would have went through the shit that we had been through, and lived normal lives without any fucked up supernatural assholes trying to play deadly games with us, while killing off our families? Would we have met under normal circumstances? Would we have even liked each other? Would we have gotten married and had two point five kids, a dog and a white picket fence, surrounding a cozy little home in the suburbs? Her baking pies for me and tending our kids, while I mow the lawn or teach our son how to throw a curve ball in the back yard.

I'd like to think that, that would've happen for us, in a different life. In a world without supernatural assholes trying to kill us all the time. Because for some reason, Bella has a strong power over me and I'd do practically anything just to make her smile. I know that I would have definitely asked her out if nothing else…

Damn, I need to stop hanging around Sammy so damn much. The girlie man is rubbing off on me, big time. Although, Bella has a lot to do with my way of thinking and my new attitude these days. She has a way about her that makes me want to be the type of man that want's normal things, and even though I know a normal life is out of reach for people like us, I'll do the best that I can to be the man that she deserves.

I don't think that I could go on living without her now. Fuck, I'd gladly vacation in hell again if it meant she was safe and happy. And I know that she would do the same for me.

I smile to myself when I look down at the sleeping woman in my arms, as I rub my hands gently down her back to her firm little ass and give it a not to gentle tap, causing her body to jolt against mine in a very arousing way.

"Dean…" Bella groans as she squirms on top of me; inadvertently rubbing herself against my morning wood. I hiss and tighten my hold on her sexy body as I give a small thrust of my hips and slap her tight little ass again.

"Mmmm…you better stop that, Cherry pie. Something just might pop out and getcha, and I will not be held responsible for what happens after that, baby." I groan when she moves again.

"Mmmm…let me sleep, you horn dog." Oh damn, that giggle.

Biting my lip hard as I shake those naughty, sexy thoughts from my mind…for now. I slide my hands away from her tight little ass and slip them under her top, then I begin to lightly tickle her sides, causing her to squirm harder on top of me.

Oh shit! Bad idea, Dean. Abort! Abort! Too late…You are now headed for blue ball central, you idiot.

Bella's now squirming like crazy on top of me and somehow she ends up straddling my hips and pressing her hot core against me harder. "Mmmm, Dean…stop!" She moans, laughs, and squeals all in one breath. Before she tries to roll off of me, I wrap my arms around her and hold her tighter so she can't go anywhere.

Damn, why in the hell do I always glutton myself for punishment like this?

"Mmmm…I might comply with that…but you gotta kiss me first, Cherry?" I lick my lips as I tilt her head up and press my mouth to hers in a slow soft kiss.

Hot damn! I want this beautiful woman more than anything.

When she pulls her lips from mine, I sit up then drag my hands up, threading my fingers through her tangled hair just behind her ears and tilting her head back so that she is now looking at me. "Damn baby…the things I want to do to you." I groan against her soft lips then drag my tongue across her jaw and up to her ear. "I want you more than anything, Bella…" I nibble on her earlobe for a second then lean back in and peck her lips once more. "…but sadly we really do need to get up and get ready to hit the road." I give her a loud smacking kiss to her lips, making her laugh. "But if you want, we can definitely go continue this in the shower, Cherry. Mmmm. You all wet and soapy. Yeah, we can definitely go finish this in the shower, baby." I growl in her ear as I slap her ass again.

"Mmmm. That sounds very…tempting, Mr. Winchester." She peck my lips, then grins at me. "But I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that, considering we are schedule to leave in less than an hour, and I personally do not want to hear Sammy bitching all day if where late." She bites that bottom lip of hers, then squeals as I abruptly flip us over and pin her to the bed, causing her to playfully slap my arm.

I grab her wrists and pin them to the bed above her head, and smile down at her just as she tightens her legs around my hips and pulls me down on top of her, causing my morning wood to rub against her in all the right ways.

"Fuck, Cherry…" I moan low in my chest and nuzzle my nose in the crook of her neck. "I want you more than anything, Bella." After a few seconds of teasing her neck with my tongue and teeth, I lean up so that I can look into her eyes as I drag my fingers down her cheek and across her lips. I lean in once more and press my mouth to hers. I tug on her bottom lip with my teeth as I release her wrists and prop myself up on my forearm so that I don't squash her. "I'm definitely gonna hold you to that rain check, though."

"Good…" Bella gives me a very sexy smirk and slaps my ass hard before squeezing my ass cheeks. "I'm really looking forward to that, Dean."

"Fuck." I groan at the feel of her hands on my ass and the way she's pulling me against her hot core. "You are making it very hard…to get out of this bed, Cherry."

I slowly lean down to kiss her and just as my lips touch hers, Sam begins to pound on the damn door, causing me and Bella both to jump. Damn it! Cock blocking jackass! "Wake the hell up, you two! We gotta go! No time for funny business, Bells!"

Bella snaps her head up and glares at the door just as a bright red blush colors her cheeks. "Shut the hell up, Sammy!" She growls at the closed door before looking back at me and shaking her head. "You heard the ass…now let me up, big boy." I chuckle as I roll off her and out of the warmth of the bed.

"One of the days, Cherry Pie…" I adjust myself before I take her hand and pull her out of the bed and up against my chest then give her a loud smacking kiss to her warm soft lips. I shake my head to clear it and then grin down at her wickedly as I slap her firm sexy ass, hard. "…One of these days."

* * *

Several hours later the three of us are flying down the freeway in the Impala, with Sam in the backseat going through some documents, that he found on the internet, about the so called haunted apartment building. My little Cherry Pie is laid out across the front seat with her head in my lap and her bare feet propped up and hanging out the open window while she reads dad's journal.

This morning before we left Bobby's, Sam and I insisted on her reading it because we want her to be prepared for anything…I wanted her to be prepared for anything.

I glance down at Bella, then back at the road as I run my fingers through her soft hair while trying my damnedest to concentrate on driving, and not on the beautiful woman that has her head so close to my dick.

"Really Dean?" I snap my eyes to the rear view mirror and grin at Sammy as he whines about my music again, and effectively breaking the calmness that settled over us about an hour ago. "Why the hell do we have to listen to this crap all the time?"

"You know the rules, Sammy boy." I remove my fingers from Bella's hair before leaning over and cranking up AC/DC's, Back in Black, then thread my fingers back in Bella's soft hair again. "Driver picks the music and the passengers shut their pie holes!" I grin down at Bella when she looks up at me with an arched brow. "Ain't that right, Cherry Pie?"

She laughs and shakes her head at my antics. "That is between you and Sam, Dean. Don't drag me into your little spats…again."

"You are supposed to agree with me, Bells." Sam leans over the back of the front seat and playfully glares down at her.

"I'm pleading the fifth on this one, Sammy. I know not to mess with Dean and his music." She giggle as she pokes his cheek. "And to tell you the truth…I actually like AC/DC." She shrugs and winks at me when I look down at her again.

"See, Sammy." I grin at him over my shoulder. "Bella likes my music."

"Well, I think it sucks a big one." Sam huffs and sets back in his seat mumbling shit about Bella and I having very bad taste in music.

* * *

When we finally make it to Philly around midnight, and just as I begin to feel tired, I pull into a motel parking lot so that we can get a room and get some sleep before we start on this case tomorrow morning.

"Sammy, go get us a room. Will ya? Bella and I will get the bags." I shut the car off before I jump out and head to the trunk with Bella right behind me.

Once I've got the trunk open Bella leans over to grab her bags, giving me a very nice view of her sweet little ass. "Too damn bad we can't get our own room." I move to stand behind her then slide my hands up her bare thighs and over her shorts, to her hips. "Seriously…one of these days, Cherry." I groan in her ear as I lean over her with my dick pressed to her sweet ass. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" I moan as we straighten up.

Bella turns around and presses her body to mine with a gorgeous smile on her face while her hands are moving slowly down my back to my ass. She bites that damn lip as she grips my ass cheeks hard and pulls me against her even harder. "Maybe." She whispers coyly before releasing her hold on me. "And your right, Dean. It is too bad that we have to share a room with Sam." Bella giggles. "Safety first, though."

She quickly turns around and struts her sexy little ass around to the front of the car, then leans on the bumper to wait for Sam.

Oh goddamn, I'm now stuck in a fuck hot vision of her laid out on the hood of my car, buck ass naked and writhing beneath me as I pound into her hard and fast. Oh yeah…Dean needs a very cold shower, right the fuck now!

"Woman, you're killing me." I grumble to myself, but from the sounds of her laughter, I know she heard me.

Damn, woman and her super hearing.

I grab mine and Sam's bags and make my way over to Bella. Before I can say anything to her, Sam walks out of the office and stops at the room that's directly in front of the Impala.

"I call first shower!" Bella yells out and runs into the room as soon as Sam unlocks the door.

Bella tosses one of her bags on the bed that's the furthest from the windows and door, then walks into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

"Dude, you've got it bad." Sam laughs as he sets up his laptop on the table and begins doing his nerdy research shit.

"Do you blame me?" I ask him in all seriousness as I toss my bags on mine and Bella's bed, then grab a beer out of the case that I bought when we stopped earlier tonight.

"Not one bit, brother." Sam grins at me and takes the beer that I offer him. "I'm happy that you found someone to hold on to your balls for you."

"Little bitch." I laugh as I toss my beer cap at him, then lay back against the headboard of the bed and close my eyes while I wait for Bella to get out of the shower.

"Jerk." Sam chuckles and tosses the cap back at me, and hits me in the chest with it. "Seriously though…I'm happy for you and Bella. You both are really good for each other. I can't explain it…you both seem to level each other out."

"You thank so?" I open my eyes and look over at the closed bathroom door.

"Yeah I really do…but if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass, Dean." Sam gives me a serious look. "You are not the only one that cares about Bella. Bobby sees her as a daughter now, and I see her as the sweet younger sister that I've always wanted. You know that right?"

I look over at Sammy and nod. "Yeah Sammy…I know." I sigh and look back over at the bathroom door again. "I could never hurt her." I turn back my brother and smile a real smile. "She's everything to me, Sammy." Sam smiles at me and nods his head.

Nothing more is said, or even needs to be said after our little heart to heart, Hallmark moment.

Hell, I know that Sam and Bobby care about Bella just as much as they care about me, but what Sam doesn't realize is that I care about her more. She's everything to me…everything that I never knew I wanted. Everything that I would die and kill for.

A few minutes later Bella walks out of the bathroom and plops down on the bed next to me, looking all kinds of sinful in her Led Zeppelin tank top that she likes to sleep in sometimes.

She winks at me as she begins to rub lotion on her long sexy legs. My eyes are practically glued to her body as she slowly rubs her hands over her knees and up her thighs, then all the way back down to her bare feet. I continue to watch her as she starts to rub her hands over her arms, then across her collarbone, and finally the swell of her cleavage.

Before I can pull my eyes away from her tits and go take a cold shower, Sam jumps up and runs to the bathroom, yelling that he's next. "Bitch." I grumble at my brother and glare at the bathroom door.

At the sound of Bella's laughter, I turn and stick my tongue out at her playfully. "Whats so funny, Cherry pie? You're the one that distracted me." I roll towards her and pull her across the bed and on top of me before she can finish rubbing lotion on her sexy body. "And now Sam is busy, so he can't save you from me, baby." I grin as I pull her face towards mine and mold my lips to hers, then flip our position and pin her to the bed.

"Mmmm…my plan worked then, didn't it?" Bella mumbles against my lips then suddenly flips us and straddles my hips. She leans down and grazes her tongue across my top lip. "I've been wanting to do this all day, Dean." She molds her mouth to mine in a searing kiss, then tugs hard at my bottom lip with her teeth before slipping her tongue in my mouth, deepening our kiss as she grinds herself against my cock.

I grab her hips and pull her against me harder as I take control and slip my tongue in her mouth so that I can devour her complete, kissing her hard and frantically while we grind and roll our hip against one another hard and fast.

Oh fuck yeah, this feel so damn good!

Suddenly my shirt is ripped open with buttons flying everywhere. She leans up and quickly relieves me of whats left of my shirt and throws to the floor. "Fuck, Cherry…" I hiss when she scratches her nail down my bare chest while her hips continue to roll against mine. The need to make love to her completely takes over. I quickly set up and grab her hips, pull her body against mine harder and faster until I'm on the verge of combustion. Our moans are loud but muffled, and the sound of her pleading for more against my mouth…it's simply music to my fucking ears.

Just as I tug at her shirt to rip it off her, I stop and grin against her mouth as I wrap my arms completely around her to stop her movements, because in that moment I hear Sam open the bathroom door and clear his throat to get our attention. "Should I go get my own room?"

I open my mouth to say -hell yes, Sammy, get the fuck out now- but before I can, Bella pulls back completely with a massive blush coloring her cheeks.

She shyly shakes her head and smiles over at Sammy. "Sorry Sam." She blushes harder and brighter as she climbs off of me and gets under the covers. "I promise we'll behave ourselves…won't we Dean?"

"Hell no, I'm not promising shit!" I grin down at her as I get up off the bed, then lean down and give her a smacking kiss to her swollen lips. "But I'll try…starting with a cold ass shower." I glare over at Sam when he starts laughing his ass off at us. Shaking my head, I look back down at Bella and wink as I adjust my erection. "Maybe…" I chuckle and grin at the woman that I'm falling madly in love…

Holy shit! Am I seriously falling in love with Bella? Or am I already there? Oh damn, this…this is huge for me. I have never been in love with anyone before now, and I'm a little scared I'll fuck it all up.

All throughout my cold shower I try to contemplate and work out my feelings for Bella, and by the time I'm finished; I've come to the conclusion that I am in love with that woman. I would do anything for her. So how the hell could I not be in love with Bella? And I know damn well, that I'll do my damnedest not to screw this up, because Bella is my life now, and I could never hurt her in any way.

She is everything to me.

After my shower I brush my teeth, and as soon as I walk out of the bathroom I head straight over to my bag, because with all my thoughts on how I feel about Bella running wild in my head, I straight up forgot to grab my bag when I went to take my dick shriveling cold shower.

Oh well…

I grab a pair of briefs, and quickly tug them on under my towel. When I'm somewhat dressed, I toss the towel in the corner of the bathroom before I shut out light and climb into bed behind my sexy woman. "Goodnight, Cherry pie." I whisper in her ear after I have her back pressed against my chest and my arms around her waist, with my hand pressed against her flat stomach underneath her top.

I feel Bella slide her hand down my hip, to my thigh, letting me know what she wants. I chuckle softly with my lips pressed to the back of her neck as I lift my leg and lay it over her thigh, the way she likes for me to do when we sleep like this.

"Goodnight, Dean." Bella mumbles just as Sam starts sleep talking…I think?

"Damn it Dean…Not the itching powder again. You jerk." Bella and I both look over a Sammy as he claws violently at his ass.

"Really, Dean?" Bella turns her head to look at me over her shoulder.

"Baby, I swear I had nothing to do with that." I give her a serious look. "I ran out of that shit last week. I promise, Cherry."

"Well…" She giggles and shakes her head. "I think you have permanently scarred Sam with itching powder. Poor guy."

"I think you're right." I chuckle and shake my head before burying my face back into the crook of Bella's neck, giving her pulse point a little nip with my teeth.

* * *

"There is only one bedroom and one bathroom, but the apartment is completely furnished…it was all left by the last tenant when she...uh…how many will be living here?"

This morning Sam suggested that we rent one of the empty apartments so that we'd more than likely be there when the next victim is taken and we would be more likely to see what we're dealing with and hopefully stop whatever it is before anyone else is taken.

Bella and I agreed that, that was smart thinking on his part. So we all got dressed, and after breakfast and a quick stop at an ATM, we drove over so that we could talk to the building manager, and look at the apartments.

It seems that the manager doesn't want it known that the last tenant disappeared from this very apartment four days ago. Greedy bastard!

"It's just me and my better half, that will be living here." I grin and wrap my arms around Bella's waist then kiss her behind her ear. "My brother is just here to help us move in and get settled…"

"How soon can we move in?" Bella places her hand over mine and smiles at the creepy building manager that I've been wanting to punch since the moment we got here. "It would really help us out a lot if we could move in today."

"As long as you can pay first and last months rent, you can move in whenever you want, sugar." The guy looks down at Bella and winks.

Like I said…greedy bastard!

Bella grips my hands and holds them to her stomach tightly, to stop me from beating the shit out of the stupid fucker for looking at her and talking to her like that. I mean, shit dude. I am standing right here for crying out loud, you prick.

"We'll take it." Bella turns and looks up at me, narrowing her eyes. No doubt sensing that I'm two seconds away from first degree murder. "If it's alright with you, honey?"

"Anything you want, Cherry." I nod to her and then glance at Sam when I see him turn his head towards the wall, laughing at me again, and the idiot is trying to cover it with a fake ass cough.

I roll my eyes at my brother as I reach into my pocket and pull out the cash that Bella and Sammy stole from the ATM with their mad nerd skills and high tech equipment, before we drove over here.

"Fantastic." The douche bag takes the cash from me and then winks at Bella again causing me to move her behind me as I glare down at the short sleazy fucker.

"I don't appreciate the way you've been looking at my woman, dude." I hiss at the asshole just as Bella wraps her arms around my chest and pulls me away from the creepy fucker. "Oh, and I'll be expecting you at our door in ten minutes with my receipt."

"Yes sir. uh, here…here's your keys, and…yeah." The guy begins to walk away, fast like and in a hurry. "Welcome to the building."

"Creepy fucking asshole." I growl then turn back to the open apartment door and walk back inside.

Bella and Sam both begin to laugh really hard once the guy is out of sight. "Oh man…that…that was the funniest thing I have ever see you do, Dean…" Sam bends down and slaps his knee. "…and that's including the time that you screamed like little girl when that cat jumped out of a locker at you." Sam continues to laugh like an idiot as he and Bella make their way into the apartment behind me.

"Hey, I had ghost sickness…that you caused, you asshole! A goddamn poodle scared the shit out of me that day. How bout I tell Bella about the Clowns, Sammy? Huh? You want her to know how you cry like a little bitch if you see a clown?" I glare at him just as Bella pulls me backwards, and out of Sam's face by my belt loop.

"What's ghost sickness?" Bella giggles and shakes her head as she asks this.

After I'm done glaring at my brother, I turn around and playfully glare at Bella for laughing. I smile down at her when she hugs me to her. "I don't know exactly how some ghost are able to do that to people, but some can...and it sucks ass to." I shrug then cringe at the memory of how that shit felt. "Sam and I were working a case a few years back down in Alabama, and the ghost we were hunting was killing off the people that were responsible for his death by infecting them with ghost sickness. The victims all died of heart attacks, so we went to the morgue to inspecting the bodies, and Sammy here…" I point to my bitch of a brother. "…was examining the heart of one of the victims, and squirted heart juice on me. A day later I was terrified of everything around me. I was also nervously scratching the flesh off my damn arm. Hell, I dropped my damn shotgun and flashlight, then ran like a little bitch at the first sighting of the ghost. Sam had to fight the ghost off by himself, and then came out to find me hiding behind the Impala, and chugging a fifth of Jack Daniels." I laugh at the memory of that particular hunt. "Hell, I couldn't even drive that day, because I was so terrified I'd crash the car…Anyway, we found out that the victims heart attacks were caused by all the fear that they were experiencing. So yeah, I almost die from that shit." When I'm done talking, Bella isn't laughing anymore.

"How many time have you guys died? I mean, I know that you went to hell to save Sam and you were brought back by Cass, and I know that Sam went to hell to stop Lucifer and Michael from destroying the world, but…" Bella looks up at me then over at Sam. "…but how many time other than that?"

I sigh as I hug her to me and press my lips to her temple. "I've lost count on all the near death experiences. I mean, this lifestyle is always a toss up between life and death during any hunt, but Sam and I have actually died several times now. Only to be brought back by Castiel, because according to him…our work isn't finished." I shrug just as someone begins to knock on the door.

Damn it!

I kiss Bella on the forehead then make my way over to the door and open it, only to see the manager standing there with my receipt in his hand. "Thanks." I take slip of paper from him and look at to make sure he wrote it out right, then I slam the door in his face.

As soon as I get back over to Bella I notice that she has tears in her eyes. I slowly take her arms and lift them up to wrap them around my neck, and then slide my hands down the sides of her arms to her shoulders, and all the way up to her cheeks. "Please don't cry, Cherry…" I press my forehead to hers as I faintly hear a door shut behind me. "It's gonna take a lot more than a monster or a ghost to take me and Sammy down, and keep us down." I smile to try and get her to do the same, but her eyes are closed, so...yeah, it's kind of hard to get her do that when she can't see me.

When Bella finally opens her beautiful brown eyes, she give me one hell of a smile, that has my heart working in overdrive and nearly pounding out of my chest. "Damn straight, baby." She kisses my lips softly, but quickly pulls her lips from mine. "They'd have to go through me to get to you or Sammy…hell, they'd have to go through me to get to Bobby's old ornery ass." We both have a good laugh at that before I give her a soft smile.

I have never opened my heart up to anyone like this, but for her I will, and I'm rather terrified about what I'm about to do…letting my walls down so I can tell her how I truly feel, is something that I've never done before. Hope it doesn't come back to bite me on the ass later.

I lean down a little as my thumbs caress her soft cheekbones. "God, Bella I am so in lo…" I'm interrupted by the sound of a toilet flushing.

Damn, I forgot that Sam was still here…again.

"Toilet works!" He calls out as he leaves the bathroom. "But we need to go to the store and get some TP." I roll my eyes, extremely annoyed at my brother's great timing.

I look back to Bella and smile when I see the knowing smile on her beautiful face…and god help me, I can see the love that she has for me in this one smile.

For a few moments, Bella and I quietly stare at each other, letting our eyes tell each other how we truly feel, without saying a word until she leans up and takes my earlobe between her teeth. "Ditto." She whispers so only I can hear her. I tighten my arms around her waist and smile down at her.

A few moments later I lift her up into my arms so her body is pressed to mine completely and then kiss her lips hungrily. When I'm done with the PDA, I place her back on her feet, and slap Bella on her ass playfully.

Laughing at the glare that she gives me for that, I turn and look over at Sammy with a wicked grin. "You better not have stopped up the toilet like you did in the last place that we had to rent." I grin when Sam actually blushes ten shades of red.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Alright boys…" Bella shakes her head at us, then smiles at Sam's embarrassed ass. "Let's go get our things from the car, then we can go to the store and get whatever we'll need." Bella slaps my ass really fucking hard, causing me to yelp and glare at her. "Don't you look at me like that, Dean. You earned that spanking, and you know it." Bella laughs along with Sam as she grabs her purse and then pecks me on the lips sweetly while rubbing the sting out of my ass cheek. "Is that better, baby?" I nod and wiggle my eyebrows suggestively at her. "Good. Now lets get going so we can hurry back, because I'm cooking you boys a home cooked meal tonight."

"Hell yes!" Sam and I both yell out at the same time, then high five each other.

Damn, I love Bella's cooking, especially her pies. She's only cooked at Bobby's a few times since she's been with us because we're always too busy training her to hunt, and all that, that entails. So we just usually eat take out, frozen pizza's, or sandwiches. But hot damn, my woman knows her way around a kitchen, and I always take advantage, and usually eat myself into a food coma when she does cook, and so does Sam and Bobby. The three of us are pretty much useless after eating Bella's home cooked meals.

* * *

Hours later and after the best fried chicken that I've ever had in my life, the three of us are now kicked back as we try to figure out what the hell we're dealing with.

Bella and I are cuddling on the couch and going over all the files that Sammy found at the library earlier today, while Bella and I were at the grocery store. Sam has his nose in his laptop like always, looking into everything about the apartment building's history.

"Dean?" Bella gets my attention after an hour of finding nothing. "What does that look like to you?"

I take the picture that she was looking at and raise my brow at her. "An empty lot." I look at the picture again, then back to Bella when she huffs out an annoyed breath. "What?"

Bella shakes her head as she leans over me, pressing her tits to my arm…oh yeah, baby. Show me the ta ta's. Damn, those are some spectacular tits. I just want to lick'em all day…"

"Not the lot, Dean. Look at the windows on the building next to the lot." Bella shakes her head, then snaps her fingers at me as I continue to stare at her cleavage. I sigh sadly then reluctantly look back at the picture in my hand as she points to what looks like a barred window on the building next door. "Barred windows." She looks at me expectantly for a few seconds, then rolls her eyes at me when she realizes that I'm not getting the point. "Back in the old days only prisons, loony bins, and police stations had bars on the windows, Dean." Bella looks over at Sam, raising a brow in question. "Can you find out what the building next door was back then, Sam?"

Fifteen minutes later Sam abruptly stands with his laptop in hand, and walks over to us with a big ass grin on his face. "Good eye, Bells. I just hit the jackpot in information on the building next door." Sam sets down next to Bella, then turns to us. "It use to be Moyamensing prison, and get this…they use to do all their hanging executions in the lot where this building is standing now…and guess who was the last to be executed in the lot?" He smiles a cheesy smile as Bella and I just shake our heads at him. "Herman Webster Mudgett."

"Who?" I ask just as Bella jumps up all wide eyed and shit.

"H. H. Holmes! Really?" Bella looks at Sam, then back at me.

"Who the hell are you two nerds talking about?" I pull Bella down on my lap and tap the side of her thigh playfully as I rest my chin on her shoulder.

"H. H. Holmes was the first documented serial killer in the united states. He was convicted of nine murders back in 1894, but he confessed to twenty seven murders after his conviction. It was also speculated that the death count was actually closer to two hundred, but that was never proven. They also say that he confessed to murdering people that were actually still alive. They just chalked that up to being the people that he intended to kill before he was caught." Bella tells me, then looks over at Sam. "Do you think it's him doing this?"

I know that Bella loves learning and she is extremely smart, especially when it come to historical facts, but…damn, she just got really excited as she explained to me who this guy was, and what he did. Her and Sammy are two peas in a pod when it comes to knowing all about…well, everything.

Damn nerds…

"Oh yeah." Sam breaks me from my thoughts as he leans over me and Bella, and grabs a folder off the lamp table next to me. "Holmes bought this lot before he was convicted. He commonly used different aliases all the time and before he was put to death, he had these apartments all planned out and set to be built under the name, Alexander Bond. Holmes brother was the one that actually went ahead with building the apartments after Holmes was put to death. It was said that he had secret passageways built into the walls. Maybe his brother was a psycho too?" Sam leans over the coffee table in front of him and clicks a few keys on his laptop. A few minutes later he growls and shakes his head. "It says here that Holmes was buried under ten tons of cement so that no one would desecrate his body, and his brother was cremated. Guess Holmes was the type to dish it out but couldn't take it. Sick bastard."

"Well, shit…" I start only to be interrupted by a loud ass scream.

The three of us jump up and grab our shotguns, that are already loaded with rock salt shells. Then we run our asses out of the apartment and quickly make our way towards the screaming.

When we get to the apartment at the end of the hall, I try to open the door, but it's locked. Sam and I begin to ram the door with our shoulders as hard as we can at the same time, but the damn door won't budge.

"Move, guys!" Bella yells at us as she pulls us back by our shirts. She looks to the door then lifts her foot and kicks the it open, sending it damn near off its hinges.

God, I love my amazingly strong, and very sexy woman.

We quickly make our way into the apartment with our guns raised, but we don't see anyone, and the screaming has stopped.

Sam and I turn to Bella when she turns her head to the side like she listen to something only she can hear. "Do you hear anything, Cherry?" She nods and takes off down a hallway towards a closed door, with Sam and I running after her.

Bella immediately kicks the door open without even seeing if it's unlocked. The three of us rush into the room only to find a woman laying face down on the floor, gripping the leg of her bed and hang on for dear life. Dirty looking hands are reaching out of the busted open wall vent, gripping her ankles and trying to pull her through the vent.

We rush over to the woman, and while Bella and I pull her away from the wall, Sam fires his gun at the hands, causing them to flicker then disappear altogether.

"What the fuck was that?!" The hysterical woman screams as she clings to Bella. "Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick. What the hell is going on and who the hell was that?"

"Shh, its all over now." Bella sighs and looks to me, then back down at the shaken woman that's clinging to her. "We're gonna protect you. Alright?" She helps the woman stand then looks to me again when I approach them.

"Lets get her to our apartment so that we can protect her better." I sigh and look over at Sam then back at Bella, and taking her hand as we make our way out of the woman's apartment.

When we get back to our apartment, I pull Bella to the side while sam circles the couch, that the woman is now sitting on, with salt. "Cherry, Sam and I are gonna go try and find a way into the walls. I need you to stay here and protect her."

Bella narrows her eyes as she looks at me for a long minute. I have a feeling that she's about to let me have it, and argue with me over this, but after a long minute of just staring at me, she simply nods her head then wraps her arms around my neck and pulls my body against hers.

"I want to be mad at you, Dean, but I'm not. I know that, that woman needs protection, but…" Bella kisses my lips softly, and oh so sensually. "I'm not stupid. I know why you want me to stay here, and I get it. I really do, but Dean…you better not make me regret not fighting you on this. You and Sam had damn well better come back… _you_ better come back to me, Dean Winchester."

"Thank you for not arguing with me about this, Cherry." I smile as I lean in and capture her lips in a very heated kiss, not really caring that we are not alone. That is until my asshole brother clears his throat and interrupts us.

I glare over at Sam for a second, then turn back to my girl with a cheesy smile on my face. "Don't worry..." I kiss her lips once more. "I can't very well leave the beautiful woman that owns me, behind; now can I? I've got a lot more to live for now, Cherry, and I intend to prove that to you after we gank this asshole ghost."

Bella licks her lips and looks up to me through her lashes. "I'm gonna hold you to that, big guy." She pecks my lips once again. "Repeatedly."

Holy shit…now I really, really don't want to leave. Damn cock blocking ghost!

"Will you both, please, be careful?" Bella kisses me again, then moves over to Sam. She hugs him tightly, and then kisses him on the cheek. "Now go, and giv'em hell, boys."

God, I really love that woman.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, Bells…and please, stay in the salt circle." Sam grins at Bella as he passes her, and hands me a bag of ghost ganking toys.

"See ya in a bit, Cherry Pie." I wink at my girl and then grab my gun as I follow Sammy out of the apartment and down the hall.

"I think we should head towards the basement or boiler room." Sam tells me as he opens the door to the stairwell.

I look back towards the apartment where I left my entire world, then grunt as I follow Sammy through the door and down the stairs. "I was thinking the same, Sammy."

* * *

Once we found the basement/boiler room, we looked around the dark musty room to see if we could find any hidden passageways. We've been looking for a while now, before I just get fed up and grab a sledgehammer that I found next to a workbench, and begin to slam it against the wall repeatedly. After about six or seven swings, I finally made a big enough hole so that Sam and I can get through.

"Shake a leg, Sammy boy." I chuckle at the look he gives me and turn my flashlight on, shining it in the dark hole that I made. "Lets go."

"What the hell was that about, Dean?" Sam hisses at me as he and I inch our way through the tight as fuck space.

I look back at him and raise my eyebrows, then shrug my shoulders. "Brilliant idea if you ask me." I sigh and turn my head when he shine his flashlight in my damn eyes. "Look Sam, I really don't like being away from Bella. That's all. Now stop blinding me, you little bitch." I mumble as I shine my flashlight ahead of me and try to move a little fast.

Think thin, Dean…suck it in and move faster. You got a sexy ass woman waiting to do dirty and very wicked things to you…repeatedly.

"Damn brother, I never thought I'd ever see you like this." I turn to Sam and raise my brow in question as I shine my light in his eyes.

"Like what, Sam?"

Sam rolls his eyes at my question. "You are in love with Bella. Duh…" He tells me, like its the most obvious thing in the world.

...And maybe it is. I'm not exactly shy about my affections towards Bella...my sweet little Cherry Pie. It's gotta be clear as day that I love that woman more than anything…to anyone who knows me, or has ever met me.

Damn, I miss my woman already. I also feel a slight ache in my chest and it dawns on me that this is the first time that I've been away from her for longer than an hour. That just proves to me further, that Bella and I are really mates.

Sam and I remain silent for a few minutes as we continue to move slowly through walls. After a while we finally get to a huge metal door, and as soon as we stop, I turn back to Sammy and smile. "I really do love her, Sammy… more than you know."

"No shit, Sherlock." Sam chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Anyone with eyes can see that, Dean."

I nod and move to open the door just as I hear a pissed off woman, yelling. "Hey asshole! You don't want her; you want me! Now come and get me, you sick fucker!" I look at Sam and I just know that my expression is more than likely a look of pure horror.

"Cherry!" I yell out as I start slamming my shoulder into the door, causing it to barely even fucking budge.

"Dean! Sam!" I hear her yell out just as Sam begins to copy my actions.

"Cherry!" I yell out through the barely open door as Sam and I continue to ram into it like a couple of pissed off bulls. A few minutes later, the door between us is roughly snatched opened, and Bella and the woman that we saved earlier, are standing in front of me and Sammy.

"How the hell did you get down here, Cherry!?" I yell just before Sammy fires a shot off into the corner of the room, that looks a lot like some kind of torture dungeon.

Bella points up at a catwalk above us and I see that it leads to a small door. "Holmes got into our apartment through a hidden opening. He snuck up behind me and tossed me into the salt circle when I got up to get Tina some water, effectively breaking the circle with my body. By the time I was off the floor, he was dragging Tina through the opening in the wall next to the shelves in the living room. I followed them and found Tina in one of those tombs." Bella sighs then spins around and grabs the girl by the arm, just as Holmes appears behind her.

I lift my shotgun and fire, sending the asshole away for a few minutes.

I turn back to my girl as I pull her against my chest. "Are you okay Cherry? Where's your gun?"

She points to the far corner and I see her gun laying on one of the tombs. "I'm fine, but I ran out of shells, and I'm a little pissed that he got the drop on me in the first place…sneaky fucker." She grumble then looks down the way that Sam and I came through. "Dean, we all won't make it through that tiny space fast enough, and the one I came through is even smaller than this one." I turn and look behind Sam then back at Bella. "I'm not even gonna try to figure out how the two of you fit through that tight ass space."

I can't help but to laugh…despite this fucked up situation we're all in right now.

"We can all get out that way." The woman…uh…Tina says as she points to a ladder that's welded to the wall in a dark corner. "If I'm not mistaken, that's the manhole entrance at the back of the building."

"Good eye, I didn't even notice that." Sam smiles down at the woman then turns to Bella. "Are any of the other victims down here, Bells?"

Bella nods her head. "All dead, though." She breathes out sadly, then turns back to me."Okay. Dean, you and Sam line the room with salt so that he can't get through those tunnels anymore, while I keep him distracted and away from you guys." I shake my head, not liking this plan at all. Bella leans forward like she's about to kiss me, but stops with her lips against mine and whispers softly. "Please, Dean." She pulls back just a little so she can look me in the eyes. "Let me do this. He can't hurt me, remember…oh, and get Tina to help you guys, so that she doesn't see me use my strength and speed."

"Fine but you had better be careful, Cherry." I reluctantly give in and then I kiss the shit out of her before we all get to work.

As soon Sam, Tina, and I are finished salting the room, I look over at Bella just as that son of a bitch snatches her up and tosses her across the room. Sam fires his shotgun at the fucker, and thank god for that, because I'm frozen in place with my eyes locked on Bella as she flies through the air and crashes into the ladder that leads to the manhole.

"Cherry!" I yell out as I run over to her with Sam and Tina on my heels.

"I'm fine, Dean." Bella groans and shakes her head. "Lets go, we've got no time for subtle." Bella begins to climb the ladder really fast then uses her strength to pop the manhole open. The sunlight that pours in through the hole tells me that it's now early morning, and that we've been at this shit for hours now.

I motion for Tina to climb up after Bella, then Sam, and just as I get most of the way up, I feel a cold ass hand on my ankle. Suddenly I'm jerked off the ladder and I find myself crashing to the ground hard.

"Fucking hell, that hurt…" I groan when I hit the stone floor and land on something hard…really fucking hard.

"Dean!" I hear Bella scream right before I hear a loud gunshot, and in the next moment she's helping me off the ground and we're both making our way up the ladder and out of the manhole.

"Are you alright?" Sam looks down at me then at Bella when we both climb out and crash to the ground at his feet. We both nod, and as soon as we're out of his way, Sam begins to pour a circle of salt around the manhole.

"Yeah, but we seriously need to find a way to stop that fucker for good, since we can't get to his remains…damn baby, stop that." I groan and hiss just as Bella lifts the back of my shirt and starts poking around my back, checking for any permanent damage. "It's just a bruised, Cherry. I'm alright." I pull her around me so that she's standing in front of me, just as something catches my eye. "I've…got an idea." I grin and look over at Sam. "Go get my car, Sam, and unload all the salt bags."

"We're gonna trap that asshole down there forever. Aren't we?"

"You know your man all to well, Cherry Pie." I wink at my girl and get to work as I explain the plan everyone. Once we're done, I run off to steal the truck that's parked around the corner.

* * *

Once the trap is set and everyone is in position I motion for Sammy to get ready to drop the rest of the salt in the manhole just as soon as Bella jumps out.

The plan that I came up with originally, was for me to be the bait, but Bella said that she could jump from the floor of the basement and out of the hole easily. I bitched and moaned about her being the bait, then I reluctantly agreed when she slapped the back of my head and told me to use my brain and to stop being so stupid. Damn, I love that mean ass woman.

So, while I readied the cement truck that I just stole, my girl is setting down in that damn basement in a half circle with a shotgun. As soon as the ghost enters it Bella is to jump out. Then Sam will pour a shit ton of salt around the fucker, trapping him.

When Bella finally jumps out and lands next to me, and Sammy is finished pouring the salt into the manhole, I situate the cement leader over the hole and hit the release leaver, filling the entire basement with cement...trapping that sorry sack of shit in that tiny salt circle forever.

When all is said and done, I turn to Bella and Sammy boy with a painful grin. "I don't know about any of you, but I could really use a stiff drink right about now."

"How's your back?" Bella moves around me and lifts my shirt again. "Dean, this looks like it hurts really bad."

I pull my shirt back down, then wrap my arms around Bella's waist and press a soft kiss to her neck. "It does, so lets go get me that drink now, Cherry."

* * *

"How are you feeling, big guy?"

As soon as the case was closed and I got my stiff drink, we made sure that Tanya…Tina…Tony, (or whatever the hell the woman's name is) was okay and wouldn't say anything about what she saw Bella do.

Instead of hitting the road immediately- Sam, Bella, and I decided to get a few hours of sleep, before heading back to Bobby's. We also wanted to make sure that Holmes was well and truly trapped before we left.

We finally left Philly at around five PM, after our much needed nap. We planned to drive through the night since we slept pretty much all day and none of us was actually tired at all.

We've been on the road all night and most of the morning now, and we're finally almost back to Bobby's…but god in heaven, this ride has been utter fucking hell for me. My back is fucking killing me, so much so that I let Sammy drive the whole way.

As it turned out, I actually landed on my fucking flashlight, and Bella swears up and down that I have a few broken ribs. She and Sammy tried to get me to go see a doctor, but, as everyone knows…I'm a stubborn bastard, and refused to get checked out.

Throughout this long ass drive, Bella has given me a few of shots of the good stuff that Bobby stashed in our first aid kit, but it doesn't quite take the pain away completely, and I'm still hurting like a bitch. The drugs just have me feeling so right that I don't give a shit about the pain right now.

I'm currently laying on my side in the backseat with my head in Bella's lap and my left arm is wedged under her thighs. I grin as I lift her shirt, exposing her belly to me, so that I can nuzzle my face into her stomach as she scratches her nails through my scalp, making me want to purr like a content house cat.

"Dean…" She squeals when I lick and nip at her flesh, then stick my tongue in her bellybutton. "Stop that shit and answer my damn question, you horn dog."

"What question was that, my Cherry Pie?" I mumble distractedly, as I stuff my head completely under her shirt and drag my tongue up between her breast, ignoring the pain in my back when I move.

I grin when I feel Bella's breath hitch and a soft quiet moan escapes her lips as I move the cup of her bra out of my way, revealing her glorious booby to me. I grin as I immediately latch on like a hungry baby. "Dean…oh god, that feels so...fuck…baby, you need to stop." Bella gasps quietly and then digs her nails into my shoulder as I continue sucking, biting and then flicking her hard nipple with my tongue.

Damn, if it wasn't for my back hurting like a son of a bitch, I'd make Sam stop at a motel so Bella and I could get us a room and have a lot of fun right now.

Bella suddenly lifts her shirt and somehow detaches my mouth from her nipple, and then maneuvers my head out from under her shirt. She glares down at me, waiting for me to do as she asked.

I roll my eyes and answer her question so that I can get back to sucking on her boobies. "Hurts like a bitch" I groan as I lift her shirt again and nip the flesh at her ribs. I turn my head up to grin at her when she grabs her shirt and holds it down so I can't get to her boobs again. "It's nothing that I can't handle, Cherry. Now move your damn hand and let me get back to to what I was doing, woman."

Bella bites down on her bottom lip and smiles at me before she grasps my face in her hands and leans down, pressing her lips to mine softly. "You're impossible, Dean Winchester, and I have a feeling that you are down playing your pain." She raises her bitch brow when I shrug and slip my hand under her shirt again.

"What are you gonna do? I'm a stubborn mule, Cherry Pie." I chuckle and snuggle further into her with my hand still under her shirt, caressing her ribs as I inch them towards her tits.

"Ain't that the truth." I hear Sam grumble as I shove my head under Bella's shirt again, going straight for those perfect nipples.

The moment I finally get her nipple back into my mouth, the car swerves violently, causing me to lose my grip on her tight little nub. Damn it Sammy! You better not wreck my baby. "Jesus Christ, Cass! Stop doing that shit!" I hear Sam screeching over the blaring horns.

"Sam, Dean…" I chuckle to myself, picturing the look on Cass' face at the sight of me with my head shoved under Bella's shirt. Oh hell yeah! look at that blush…it goes all the way down to Bella's chest. "What is Dean doing?"

"Being an idiot." I hear Sam laugh as I pull my head out from under Bella's shirt and grin at Cass over my shoulder.

"Sup Cass. How you doing, buddy?" I painfully flip over to my other side so that I'm now facing the front, and grin as I lay my head back down on Bella's thigh.

I chuckle when I see that Bella's cheeks are bright red in embarrassment, and her eyes are bugged out in shocked.

"I have been well, Dean." Cass nods to me, then looks at Bella. "Hello Bella, I am Castiel. It is nice to finally meet you, officially."

"Um…uh…Hi, Cass. Nice to meet you too." Bella stutters out.

I look up at my girl, and chuckle again when I see her eyes are still as wide as saucers, and that bright red blush is now even brighter. Bella finally looks down at me and gives me a what the fuck look causing me to laugh harder as I shrug my shoulder.

"I told you, Cherry Pie. Cass has a habit of just popping in at the most inconvenient moments, and scaring the shit out of us." I try to move so that I can sit up, but I'm having a bit of trouble doing that with my back all fucked up. "Fucking A." I groan when I feel something pull in my back, causing a shit ton of pain to shoot through my ribs.

"Hey Cass, you want to help a brother out?" I grumble as roll over on my stomach, just before Bella lifts the back of my shirt, and before I can say pretty please with a halo on top, I feel Cass reaching over and touching my back.

I sigh in relief when the pain is suddenly gone. "Thanks Cass…you seriously rock!" I quickly set up and wrap my arm around Bella while grinning down at her, still stoned out of my mind from all the morphine that she and Sammy boy gave me. I swear, we seriously need to put that shit on tap. "What can I say, Cherry? The man has the healing touch." Before I can laugh at the look on Bella's face, she push me forward and lifts the back of my shirt up again.

"Holy shit!" She yells before finally allowing me sit back up. "The bruise is completely gone…that is so cool. Thank you, Cass." She smiles at him.

"You both are welcome." Cass actually chuckles as he nods his head to us and then turns back to Sam.

"So…" Sam laughs at Bella then looks back at the road. "What's going on, Cass?"

"Ah, yes." Cass turns in his seat again, and looks back and forth between me and Bella. "Bobby has found the Cullen's…"

"What?!" All three of us yell out at the same time.

Cass just ignores us and continues on like we didn't interrupt him. "…Well, Rufus found them and called Bobby, and now the Cullen's are trying to find Rufus and Bobby, because they believe that if they find the men that were searching for them, they will find you, Isabella." Cass sighs loudly, like he's annoyed. "After Rufus told Bobby that he found them, I went to the location to check everything out. I got there just as they were leaving town. They are now hunting you, Isabella, and they will not stop until they find you. As of now, though, they are having trouble, because I am blocking the seer from having any visions pertaining to any of you."

Bella sets up in her seat and begins to panic, so I pull her back to me to comfort her the best I can, trying my damnedest to keep us both calm.

"So what do we do now, Cass?" I try to hide my fear of losing my girl to those assholes, so I don't freak Bella out anymore than she already is.

In hindsight, I'm probably the only one freaking out right now.

Cass shrugs his shoulders. "I say we get to Bobby's, set up a trap, then I stop blocking the seer long enough for her to get a vision of where Bella is…and when they come for her, we trap them and then kill them." I just love how Cass makes everything sound so damn easy, and that there is not a chance in hell that this could all go tits up.

"I don't want those leeches anywhere near her, Cass!" I practically pull Bella into my lap and hug her to me tightly. "They won't ever fucking touch her again! I'll die before I ever let that happen."

"It'll be alright, Dean." Bella soothingly rubs my arm, that's wrapped around her waist tightly like a boa constrictor. "We can finally take them out and be done with it. It's what I want…I want to end them all, Dean, and I know you want that as well."

Bella and I just set there and stare at one another for a long moment before I finally nod and press my lips to hers. She's absolutely right. I do want those sick bastards dead, and I want them to suffer all the pain and loss that they caused Bella. It just fucking suck ass that Bella will have to be near them, to do that. I seriously hate using her as bait, but that seems to be the on going theme. Now, doesn't it?

"You don't leave my side for one second, Bella." I wait for her to nod her response before I continue. "We do this together…I can't and I won't lose you, Cherry."

"You do know that you and Sammy are stuck with me, right? I'm not going anywhere, Dean. Life or death…I'm by your side." She whispers against my lips.

"Damn straight you are, baby."

* * *

Twenty minutes later we're speeding down Bobby's driveway and through the junk yard. As soon as the car comes to a stops we all get out and begin to quickly unload the trunk, grabbing anything that we can use against Cold Ones.

"About damn time, ya igets got back!" Bobby calls out from his office as we all walk into the house. "Oh…hello Castiel." Bobby rolls his eyes and chuckles as we all step into his office/living room. "Rufus is on his way to help. He'll be here some time tonight." Bobby looks at Bella and sighs loudly. "Bells, he found the…"

"...Cullen's." Bella nods as plops her sweet ass in my lap where she belongs. "Yeah, we know. Cass informed us."

"You spying on me again, big bird!" Bobby raises his bushy eyebrows at Cass.

"Yes." Cass nods with his creepy Angel smile firmly in place. "And as soon as Rufus told you where they were, I went and spied on them. You are welcome, Bobby."

"Whatever." Bobby chuckles. "What did ya find out?"

"They have been trying to find Bella, but now they have turned their attention to you and Rufus, when they found out that you were looking for them. They believe that if they find you or Rufus, they will find her because you both are just a black void to their seer, just like Bella is. I am blocking them from seeing you until we are ready for them to come."

"You want them to come here?" Bobby shakes his head rapidly. "Those statues will destroy my house, ya damn iget!"

"They cannot get within ten feet of your house, Bobby. It is warded with sigils, and it is the safest place to protect Bella."

"The warding won't stop them from tossing a goddamn car, or something into my house, Castiel!" Bobby continues to yell at Cass and purposely taking gods name in vain, cause he know that it pisses Cass off when he does that.

Cass narrows his eyes at Bobby. "Well, how about the field out back then? We can trap them there by forming a huge circle with warding sigils carved into trees surrounding the open space. They do not know about hunters and sigils like the red headed Cold One did, so it should work. Isabella and I can stand in the middle and draw them in and then you, Dean, and Sam wait until they are trapped before joining us. I will…"

"Absolutely not! Bella doesn't leave my side, Cass! Ever!" I shake my head at him. "Not a chance in hell, buddy."

"Dean, I can get her out of there faster than you can…"

"He's right, Dean." Bella turns to look at me. "I can't run as fast as them and neither can you. He can get me out as soon as they step in." I take a deep breath and close my eyes, trying to will my anger away. She's right…I know she's right, but I seriously do not like putting her at risk, or using her as bait.

When I finally open my eyes, I nod and squeeze Bella to me tighter as I bury my face in her neck. "Cass won't let them get to me, Dean…you know that. So, let us bait them in so that we all can kill them, and I can finally be free." Her voice is so soft and pleading, almost child like.

"Yes." Cass agrees. "And once they are trapped I will smite them…"

"You can smite all of them except Edward, Carlisle, and Alice." Bella points her finger in Cass' face. "Me, Dean, and Sam will be to ones to end those three fuckers, Cass."

"Very well, they are all yours…"

"What if the one that tried to help you escape is with them, Bells? What if he really did set you up?" Sam places his hand on Bella's shoulder. "Do you want to be the one to kill him? Bella, Dean and I have heard stories about Major Whitlock, and I'm not so sure that anyone here, besides Cass, would be able to take him down."

"If he did betray me and if he is with the Cullen's, Cass can kill him after I find out why he did what he did." Bella gives Sam a small smile then relaxes back into me.

The room is quiet for a few moments as everyone just sets there staring at each other. Finally, I get to the point where I've had just about enough.

I lift Bella off my lap then stand up, and grab her hand. "We'll get started with the sigils first thing in the morning. We're going to bed now…night guys." I grab Bella's hand, and she and I make our way up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go take shower. Okay?" Bella stands on her toes and presses her lips to mine, once we're standing in front of my bedroom door. "I'll meet you in your room when I'm done."

Bella takes a step towards her bedroom door, but I grab hand and pull her back to me. "I'm gonna go do the same, and Cherry, you are more than welcome to join me. Save water, and all that jazz." I grin mischievously and wag my eyebrows down at her, causing her break out into a fit of giggles for a few seconds.

When she finally calms down she look up at me through her long thick lashes…and I am completely done for with that one look. "Nice try Dean, but I need to shave my legs and I am not doing that with you in the shower with me." Bella smiles with a soft pink blush on her cheeks as she drags her finger down my jaw. "And it seems that you need a date with a razor as well. Although, the scruffy look is very sexy on you."

"Yeah…" I pull her against my chest then lean down and rub my jaw up and down her neck and cheek playfully. "Maybe you're right. I know just how much this annoys you, Cherry Pie."

"Dean, stop…" She squeals and squirms in my arms.

"Oh no, no, no, Cherry Pie…" I lean forward and take her bottom lip with my teeth, then tug at it just a little before I release it with a sultry look. "What you meant to say was, oh Dean! Please don't stop…never stop!" I give her my best high pitch and breathy porn star moan.

Bella shakes her head as her cheeks begin to imitate a ripe tomato. "You're an ass."

"Yeah, but I'm your ass…" I give her a loud smacking kiss as I slap my hand down on her right butt cheek and give it a firm squeeze. "…and this is all mine, Cherry Pie."

Bella laughs, but nods her head as she shoves me towards my bedroom door. "See you in a few, big guy."

Damn, I really love that woman.

* * *

 _ **(First Lemon alert)**_

As soon as I'm done with my shower and my face is scruff free, I wrap a towel around my hips and then brush my teeth. When I'm done with that, I quickly make my way back into my room, only to stop dead in my tracks at the sight of Bella standing at the foot of the bed in the now, candle lit room.

Bella's wearing nothing but my favorite black dress shirt, unbuttoned and opened to reveal a good portion of her naked body where the shirt splits.

Hot damn! Now that's what I'm talking about, baby.

I've never been the type of guy to do the whole romantic setting thing, but with the way she looks in this light, she is just…damn! My dick is hard as steel and throbbing like crazy from just the view of her sexy and mostly naked body right now.

I'm broken from my lustful stare when Bella slowly walks over to me and slides her hands down my bare chest, to my abs. She roughly tugs at the towel that's wrapped around my hips, and then she drops it to the floor at my feet.

I grin down at her, as her eyes roam over my naked body hungrily. "See something you like, Cherry pie? I know I do."

Bella licks her lips and nods her head slowly. She looks up into my eyes as I slip both my hands inside my shirt that she's wearing, and push it off her shoulders, revealing her beautiful naked body to me completely.

Tossing the shirt to the floor, I lean down and grip the back of her thighs as I lift her up. She quickly wraps her long sexy legs around hips tightly causing my dick to slip between her hot wet folds. "Shit baby, that feels incredible." I hiss and moan loudly when she rolls and grinds her hips against me as I move us towards my bed.

Once I have her on the bed with her legs spreed wide open for me, I slowly crawl between her thighs and hover over her. "Are you sure about this, Cherry? I will never pressure you into any…"

"I'm sure about you, Dean." She traces my lips with the tips of her fingers. "You're all I want…all I'll ever need."

"Fuck Cherry! I love you so much." I whisper against her parted lips as I glide my hand down the side of her body, all the way down to her hip and then roughly grip her thigh, hitching it high on my hip as I grind my dick into her extremely hot and very wet core over and over. We both are moaning in pleasure as I begin to move faster and harder against her until I feel like I just might explode if I'm not buried deep inside her soon. "You are everything to me…I'd die if I lost you, Bella."

"I love you too, Dean…more than anything." Bella gasps out and arches her back when I lean down and take one of her pert nipples into my mouth, then flick it with my tongue repeatedly. "Now Dean…please make love to me now…Oh god yes, that feels so good!" She cries out when I move my mouth to her other nipple, showing it the same treatment then biting down hard, but not hard enough to hurt her.

"Mmmm…Patience, Cherry pie." I grin against her flesh as I continue to suck, nip, and pinch her sensitive nipples with my mouth and fingers. When I'm satisfied with that little task, I begin to trail my tongue down her sexy body, all the way to soaking wet sex. I lock my eyes on hers as I drag my tongue across her clit, cause her to arch her back off the bed again, and moan loudly.

"Dean…" She whispers my name like a prayer as she grips my hair and pulls me closer to her. Her moans and cries of pleasure continue to get louder and louder the faster and harder my tongue moves against her clit. "Mmmm, yes baby…feels so good…Dean! Oh god yes…please don't stop!"

I grin against her hot wet flesh just as I wrap my arms under and around her thighs, lifting her ass up off the bed as I begin to devour her aggressively with my mouth, tongue, and teeth. Her moans and cries of pleasure become louder as her body shivers beneath me.

Bella's entire body begins to quake and writhe harder just as I take her clit between my teeth and lightly nibble on it, and then flick my tongue across it hard and fast, over and over again, until her legs stiffen and tighten around my head as she explodes in ecstasy on my tongue.

"Oh god…yes! Dean! Oh Fuck!" Mmmm, I love the sounds of her pleasure.

I continue to lavish her flesh with my tongue, until her body relaxes back into the bed, and a sated smile is gracing her full lips.

"Damn, baby…" I grunt as I crawl back up her body with a wicked grin. "I could do that all day, everyday."

"And I just might let you, big boy." Bella pants out as she pulls my mouth to hers, then drags her tongue across my lips before kissing me hard.

"Fuck, Cherry!" I suddenly rip my mouth from hers and hiss so fucking loud when I feel her grab my length and strokes it hard. Holy shit! The sensation of her tiny warm hand grasping and pumping my dick like that, feels so fucking good, it has me gasping for air.

Bella looks up at me through her lashes, biting that bottom lip of hers as she positions my dick at her hot wet entrance. I growl as I lean down and crash my lips to hers again, kissing her hard and frantically.

Before I can push myself into her, she grabs my ass and pulls my hips against hers hard, causing my dick to slide all the way inside of her. I am so fucking deep inside her, and she is so damn tight and very, very fucking wet.

"Oh god, Bella!" I groan from the intense pleasure of her tight as fuck body clinching me like a goddamn vice.

Holy shit, she's tight as fuck! I mean, I knew she was a virgin, but fuck…I think I just hurt her.

"Are you okay, Cherry?" I lean on my elbow as I wipe the lone tear that escaped her eye. "Do you want me to stop? I'll stop if I'm hurting you, baby." I don't know how the hell I'll do that, but…I will try for her.

"You didn't hurt me." Bella shakes her head then lifts her hips against mine, pushing me even further inside her while rolling her hips. Fuck, I'm so deep inside of her now.

I lean my head down and press my lips to hers while gripping the pillow hard, trying my damnedest not to blow my load, right the hell now. When I've regained my senses, and I'm sure that I won't be a one pump chump tonight, I lean back a little and smile down at her. "Then why the tears, baby?"

Bella smiles up at me, and the way she is looking at me in this moment, has my heart pounding damn near out of my chest…I have never felt this loved, or needed, from anyone.

"I never thought I would ever be this happy, is all." She presses her hand to my cheek, and I immediately lean into her soft touch. "I love you, Dean…with all my heart."

"God baby, I feel the same way." I tell her softly then press my lips to hers and nibble on her bottom lip. "I love you more than anything, woman. You are it for me, Cherry."

"Good," She gives me the most sinful smile that I have ever seen in my life. "Now make love to me, Dean." She moves her hips again then moans a very sexy moan that has me twitching violently inside her. I am definitely not gonna last long at all tonight.

"Damn baby, you feel incredible." I mumble against her mouth as I thread my fingers through her soft damp hair and roll my hips against hers, before pulling almost all the way out then thrust into her slowly at first.

"Harder…please Dean…faster!" I smile down at her as I quickly pull halfway out then thrust back into her a little harder and faster, groaning loudly as I move within her. Fuck me, this feels so amazing...so fucking good.

I continue with a firm and steady, but very pleasurable pace for a few minutes, then gradually speed up, rolling and grinding my hips against hers as I thrust in and out, harder and fast each time.

I feel like I'm about to lose my mind, when suddenly I find myself on my back and Bella is now riding me hard and fast, with her gorgeous tits bouncing in my face.

"Goddamn Cherry!" I roar and toss my head back as I grip her hips and lift her up a little, then slam her back down on my cock, over and over as she continues her wildly erratic thrusts. "So fucking tight, baby." I moan softly, then sit up and slip my fingers up her back and into her hair, pulling her head back and aching her body for me, so that her tits are bouncing in my face again, as she continues to fuck the thoughts right out of my head.

I lean in and suck her pert nipple into my mouth as her body moves harder and faster against mine. "Dean…I'm so…Oh god…DEAN!" She screams out just as I feel her gripping my dick so fucking tight, causing me to damn near back the fuck out.

"Ahhh…fuck baby, you feel so good…Mmmm!" I grab her ass and pull her against me tighter, grinding and rolling my hips into hers as hard as I can, and suddenly, I begin to twitch violently inside her hot, and oh so wet core. "Mmmm, Bella…fuck yeah…BELLA!" That's the only coherent words that come out of my mouth as I cum so fucking hard that I'm seeing stars.

Where both breathing heavily and holding on to each other as tight as we can while we try to calm ourselves down from this incredible and mind blowing experience.

Holy shit! How the hell am I gonna leave this bed? Because I really don't see the two of us coming up for air, or wearing close for that matter, anytime soon.

After a few moments of trying to regain coherency, I crash back to the bed, still buried deep inside of Bella with her wrapped around me like a vice.

A few minutes later, she leans up and presses her forehead to mine. "Holy shit, Dean…that was just…wow!" She giggles as she kisses me softly.

I chuckle against her lips and nod as I run my fingers through her tangled hair, and then down her spine. "You have ruined me, Cherry…I am completely whipped now…well, if I'm being honest here, you had me whipped way before now." I lean up and kiss her again. "Can we just stay naked and in bed forever? Come on, baby, lets just say to hell with the rest of the world and do wicked thing to each other forever instead of hunting down and killing wicked things?"

Bella laughs then promptly moans. "Mmmm…yeah. That sound promising, Mr. Winchester." She sets up and slides her hands up my chest as she rolls and grinds her hips, causing me to twitch as I grow stiff deep inside of her. "Especially with your recovery time, big guy."

Bella giggles then squeals as I flip us and pin her to the bed beneath me, and proceed to make love to her again, until we both pass the fuck out in exhaustion.

Damn, this woman will be the death of me, but at least I'll die a very happy man…

* * *

 _ **~Bella Swan~**_

Over the past two years and ever since I met the Cullen's, my life has went from one extreme to another. I seriously went from a normal high school honor student to a manipulated little puppet. Then I became a torture victim. And now, I'm a damn good hunter, in love with the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on.

When I escaped those monsters with Jasper, I thought that I would finally be somewhat free…but no, Victoria just had to hurt me even more than she already had.

The sadistic shit that, that bitch did to me would have the strongest man crying like a little bitch. I don't know how I survived three months with that cuntpire. I can remember everything that she put me through, like it all happened yesterday. The bites, the cuts, the broken bones. The list goes on and on…I remember it all. All the pain and terror I went through, and I remember praying every single day for death to take me…for god to put me out of my misery.

But no one was listening to my cries for help. So I decided to save myself and do the best that I could to get away from that evil bitch, but it was no use. I was too weak…too human. Until I found that God was listening, and he gave me the strength to break free.

…And that's exactly what I did.

When I finally escaped, I was shock that I actually broke those thick chains so easily, and even more so when I was able to run as fast as I did. I knew then and there that I wasn't fully human anymore, and I vowed to the heavens that I would get my revenge on the Cullen…I would pay them back, with interest, for what those monsters put me through. They will pay for their sins against me, and they will pay with their lives.

When the brothers found me, after nearly running me over, I really didn't know what to think of them. On the one hand, I've never felt so safe before in my life. I knew as soon as Dean lifted me into his strong arms, and he and Sam got me away from Victoria, that they would and could protect me…it was instinct to trust them, especially Dean. But on the other hand, I was terrified that I would get someone else killed. I didn't want anyone else hurt because of me.

All I felt was relief when Dean told me that he and Sam are hunters and that they have, and can kill Cold Ones easily. I was so thrilled that he promised to teach me how to be a hunter. I don't ever want to be a victim again.

Over the months, I've learned a lot from Sam, Dean, and Bobby. I've also learned a lot about myself and who I want to be. I have a family again, a family that can stand with me against my demons, and I will definitely stand with them against theirs. I have a family that will never abandoned me, no matter what.

When Dean and Sammy took me on my first hunt, I was nervous as hell, but not for me. I was scared that my boys would get hurt or worse. I didn't really need to worry, though. Sam and Dean are naturals, and pretty much the best in this business.

Over the last four months I have fallen madly in love with Dean. Hell, I felt a connection to him the moment he lifted me off that highway that they found me on. I don't know what it is, but I do have a feeling that we are meant to be…that he is my completion, my salvation. With all my vampire traits, I do believe that Dean is my mate.

* * *

 _ **(Lemonade alert)**_

"What's got you thinking so hard, Cherry?" Dean whispers in the quiet room as he strokes my cheek with one hand and my back with the other.

After Dean and I made love for hours, we just tangled ourselves together and let ourselves get lost in the bliss of being together until we passed out, only to wake up an hour later and continue where we left off.

"You, me…" I prop my chin up on his chest and smile at him. "How happy I am that you saved me. You, Sam, and Bobby gave me something to live for. I love you all so much, and I don't ever want to…I can't lose any of you. Especially you, Dean. I won't survive that." I ramble, and continue playing with the small amount of hair on his chest as I feel tears begin to roll down my cheeks.

Dean smiles as he wipes my tears away, then he leans down to softly kiss my swollen lips. "We love you too, Cherry Pie. I love you…more than anything." He suddenly flips our position and trails his mouth up my neck to my ear. "You changed our lives as well, Bella. You, me, Sammy, and Bobby are a family; a seriously messed up and dysfunctional family, full of hunters, but a family none the less. I wouldn't have it any other way, though."

"Yeah…" I giggle and squirm when Dean drags the tips of his fingers over my nipples. "…we really are a fucked up bunch, aren't we?"

"Mmmhmm…" Dean hums and nods his head as he takes my nipple between his teeth. He sucks it into his mouth hard, causing me to arch into him as I thread my fingers through his soft hair at the nape of his neck.

I feel my body reacting to him as he starts kissing up my neck and jaw. As soon as he reaches my lips again, I flip us and give him, what I hope, is a seductive grin as I begin kissing down his sexy body.

"What are you doing, Cherry?" He hisses as I trail my tongue across his nipples then down his chest and abs.

"Whatever I want, Dean." I nip at his flesh as I continue down to my destination.

When I get to his hipbone I feel him run his fingers through my hair. I look up into his eyes as I move further down and drag my tongue up the length of his huge erection, then circle the head of his cock with the tip of my tongue. "Fuck, baby…please don't tease me." He groans as he grips my hair. I can tell that he's trying so hard not to thrust his hips as I suck him into my mouth completely. I swallow hard when I feel him touch the back of my throat. "Mmmm…fuck yeah baby…don't stop, Cherry."

I reach my hand up and grip the base of his cock and twist my wrist as I pull him from my mouth, then suck him all the way to my throat again, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming out of his parted lips as I continuously suck him hard and fast, over and over. Until he is chanting my name and his cock is twitching violently in my mouth.

"Oh fuck…Bella…I'm so…Shit! CHERRY!" I grip the base of his dick harder and suck him down my throat as he completely loses himself to his completion.

Once I've swallowed everything that he had to give, I drag my tongue up his length and circle the tip one last time, then grin up at him. "I take it that you liked that?" I lick my lips as I crawl back up his sexy body.

Dean nods his head as he continues to pant each harsh breath. He pulls my body down on top of his and holds me as tight as he can without hurting me.

"Fuck yeah…you almost made me blackout, woman. Shit that was intense!" He huffs out as he situates us so that he is spooning me from behind. "Where the hell did you learn to do that, Cherry?"

I shrug as I slide my hand down his thigh to his knee, letting him know what I want. "I've never done that before." Dean doesn't hesitate to lift his leg and lay it over mine as he cuddles me tightly. "I just played off of your reactions. Did I do something that you didn't like?"

"God no, Cherry." He moans in my ear then kisses my neck. "That was an experience that I would like to repeat every single night, woman. Damn, Cherry, you wore my ass out."

"Ditto." I giggle as I turn my head and kiss his soft lips. "I love you, Dean Winchester."

"Mmmm…I love you more, Isabella Swan."

* * *

 _ **(Last Lemon alert)**_

A few hours later I feel a hand trial down my back to my ass, then back up and around to the side of my breast. "Mmmm." I groan as I bury my face into Deans sexy and very muscular chest.

"Time to get up, Cherry Pie. We've got a lot of work to do today." Dean chuckles as he tightens his hold on my ass and thrusts his hip against me.

"Mmmm….Don't wanna move…too comfy." I grumble as I spread my legs and straddle him, causing Deans morning wood to slip between my folds.

I feel, more than hear Dean chuckle as he grips my ass and sets up somehow, with me still in his arms. I ignore whatever the hell it is that he's doing, and doze off with my face pressed into the crook of his neck. Only to be woken again a few minutes later by warm water hitting my back.

I snap my head up and realize that we're now in Dean's shower. "How the hell did you get us here without waking me up?" I raise my eyebrow at him as he sets me on my feet then grabs a bottle of soap. Dean shrugs his shoulders and laughs as he starts to wash my body. "Mmmm. This feel nice." I turn around and lean forward, pressing my ass into his hard dick as I grip the sides of his thighs so that he can wash my back and rub himself against me at the same time. God, I love his rough hands all over my body.

"I'm glad you do, because I don't think I'll ever be able to keep my hands off you now, Cherry Pie." Dean chuckles as I straighten up and look at him over my shoulder.

I must have a look of confusion on my face because Dean just chuckles again and continue to massage my tits as he trails hot wet kisses up my neck to my ear. "I love it when you just wake up, because you always speak whatever is on you mind, without even realizing it."

"Do I, now?" I groan as he begins to wash my hair. "Oh fuck Dean, this feels amazing." I begin moaning like a wanton whore as he washes my hair, massaging my scalp in a very relaxing way.

I hear Dean groan in my ear at the same time, I feel his dick twitch against my ass just before I'm shoved under the water to get the soap out of my hair and off my body.

As soon as I'm soap free, Dean begins to wash his own hair while I wash his sexy muscular body.

The moment he has all the soap rinsed off his god like body, Dean grabs me and pushes me against the tiled wall of his shower. He leans down presses his warm wet lips to mine as he quickly lifts me up and traps me between his body and the tiled wall, with my legs wrapped firmly around his hips. I thread my fingers in his wet hair as he shoves his tongue into my mouth then, enters me in one swift thrust.

"Fuck!" We both cry out at the same time.

"Damn baby, I want to fuck you so hard right now." I can tell that Dean is restraining himself from doing just that because I can feel his entire body tense and twitch against me.

"Please, baby…Hard and fast, Dean." I moan as I thrust and roll my hips against his over and over again.

"Are you sure you're not too sore from last night…and this morning?" He groans as my body continues to move against his. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure…more, Dean…please, just shut up and fuck me now, Dean!" I cry out and arch my back just as he pull almost all the way out then slams back into me hard and fast, fucking me like a goddamn machine. "Oh fuck yes! Dean!" I latch onto him and scream out in pleasure as he begins to pound into me, harder and faster with each and every thrust.

"God baby, you are so fucking tight…Fuck, I love you, Cherry." He growls against my mouth as his continues to fuck me so good and hard, until we both fall apart completely.

* * *

Once I'm back on my feet Dean and I wash ourselves once again, before quickly jumping out of the now cold shower. As soon as we're dressed we reluctantly leave his room and make our way downstairs to join the land of reality.

"Glad you both could find the time to come up for air." Sam laughs as soon as we step into the kitchen.

I stop dead in my tracks and glare at Sammy, and then give him the finger as I quickly make my way over to the coffee pot to fix me and Dean a cup of coffee. "Suck it Sammy." I laugh when everyone but Dean gapes at me.

"So this must be the famous Bella Swan?" I turn at the sound of a new voice, and see a very tall black man standing in the doorway. He chuckles to himself as he sits down next to Bobby a the kitchen table. "I'm Rufus Adams. Pleasure to meet you, Bella."

I smile and set down at the kitchen table between Sam and Dean, and then grab a donut off Deans plate after I give him his coffee. "Hi Rufus…it's nice to meet you too. Oh, and thanks for finding the Cullen's for us. I'm assuming that Bobby has already filled you in on everything?"

"Yes ma'am. Sam told me your story while the three of us finished putting up the rest of the sigils this morning." He looks at me sadly. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all that, Bella."

"It is what it is. Shit happens to good people all the time, Rufus." I shrug then turn to Sam and give him a pointed look. "You should have come and got us. Dean and I would have helped you guys get all that shit ready, Sammy."

"It's okay, Bells. We got most of it done last night after you and Dean…went to bed, and we got the rest finished around eight this morning. And Bella, if I would have…disturbed Dean last night, or this morning, he would have more than likely shot my ass." Sam laughs as he looks over me, at Dean.

I turn to see what's so funny and chuckle when I see that Dean is nodding his head.

"You wouldn't have shot your brother for that, Dean." I laugh when he continues to nod his head like an idiot.

"Oh, yes I would Cherry pie." Dean winks at me and gives me a toothy grin. "I wouldn't have kill him, but I definitely would have put a bullet in his ass cheek…both of them."

I roll my eye at Dean and continue eating while Bobby and Rufus discus the plan with everyone.

A few minutes later I damn near jump out of my seat and begin to choke on my donut, when Cass pops in and scares the ever living shit out of me. "Damn, you guys weren't fucking kidding!" I cough out and shake my head while Dean pats my back, and we both glare at the sneaky asshole Angel.

"Are you ready?" Cass ignores my outburst and Deans death glare, as he keeps on talking like I'm not sitting here coughing a piece of donut out of my lungs. Asshole! "The Cullen's along with a few others are close, and moving fast."

"What?!" I jump out of my seat. "When did you allow Alice to see Bobby and Rufus?"

"I didn't. They have a really good tracker with them now, and they have tracked you down, Bella, and we don't have much time. So lets get you into position." Cass takes my hand just as Dean grab Cass' arm and the two machete's that he just finished coating with dead mans blood.

* * *

Suddenly the three of us are standing in the field that's now set up to trap the Cullen's. "I'm sorry, Cherry." Dean squats down a little to get eye level with me as he hands me my machete. "I know the plan was for me to stay back, but I can't let you do this without me right next to you, baby."

"Damn it, Dean." I reach up and kiss his lips softly even though I'm mad as hell at him right now. "You silly, stubborn man. You could get hurt…"

"Uh…Dean! Bella!"

"Shut the hell up, Cherry. I am exactly were I'm suppose to be." Dean smile down at me.

"Bella!"

"I love you, Dean. I really do, but sometimes, you can be a stubborn bull. Do you know that?" I growl at him.

"Dean!"

"I love you too, Cherry. But you seriously have a damn death wish; don't you? If you think for one minute that I…"

"Bella! Dean!" I hear Cass yell next to use.

"What?!" Dean and I both yell as we look over at the Angel and see that he's staring at the tree line. Dean and I both turn at the same time, only to see the Cullen's standing there with a few others that I have never met.

I let out a sigh of relief when I see that Jasper is not with them.

"Good…" I point to the four vamps that I don't know as I yell out at the glittery assholes standing there like statues, just looking at us. "…you brought backup. Not that it will do you any good, though. But hey, more fun for us." I grab Dean's hand just as Cass places his hand on my shoulder, and suddenly the three of us are now standing on the outside of the sigil trap.

"Are you ready to come home, Isabella?" Carlisle narrows his eyes when Dean just laughs at his question.

"She _is_ home, you glittery asshole!"

"We are not talking to you, boy. We are here for Isabella, so you humans would be wise to just hand her over now." The tiny little blonde girl that I have never met steps forward and growls at Dean.

"Who the fuck are you calling boy? What are you…Twelve? Jesus Christ! Who the fuck would turn a goddamn twelve year old! Fucking monsters…I swear!" Dean goes on a crazy little rant about children being turn into monsters.

I hear a growl and look back over at the youngen and see that she looks rather angry as she keeps her narrowed eyes on Dean. "Why aren't you in pain?"

Dean looks at me and grins as he pulls the collar of his t-shirt down to show everyone his Sigil tattoo. "Yeah, it keep monsters like you out of my head, little girl. We can't all be immune to that shit like my Cherry pie here." Dean stops his bitching and smiles at me. He turns back to Carlisle and tisks him while shaking his head. "I can't believe that you called the Volturi to help you find Bella." As they all look at him in shock, Dean points his finger at a blonde guy that's standing next to the little girl. "Demetri, right? And you have got to be, Alec. The devil child's twin brother. So that makes you…" Dean points to the biggest mother fucker that I have ever seen in my life. Jesus Christ, he's a fucking Sasquatch! "…Felix right? The biggest moron in history."

"How do you know who we are, human?"

I notice that the ten vampires haven't moved since they stepped into our trap. I wounder if they know that they are stuck in our little web?

"Eh…" Dean waves his hand in nonchalance. "I tortured a hoard of info out a cold one, once. It was fun." He laughs as he shrugs his shoulders. "I needed to know everything about you parasites so it'll be easier to eradicate your whole fucking species."

"How the hell do you possibly think, that you will ever be able to eradicate Vampires? You are nothing but a weak human!" Rosalie hisses at Dean. I hiss right back at the bitch and then growl like a vampire at her, causing her eyes to widen in shock. "But I can hear your heartbeat from here?" She turns to Carlisle for answers like the dumb blonde bitch always does.

"Yes, I am human." I shrug. "But Victoria thought it would be fun to bite me then suck out the venom as a form of torture. The bitch did this every day for three fucking months. I had a reaction to it, and now I'm more than just a weak little human." I chuckle at the looks the Cullen's give me, then turn to Dean with a huge smile. "Dean is human, Rosalie, but he is a damn good hunter, though. You see he is very good at killing creatures like you. He and his brother, Sam, are the ones that saved me from Victoria and then the very next day, Dean sliced Vicky's head clean off her shoulders." I wave my machete out in front of me with a big smile on my face. "Dean has even taken out the fucking devil himself." I lean up and kiss his lips softly, ignoring Assward's pussy growls.

"Well gosh, Cherry Pie...you're gonna make me blush." Dean laughs as leans down and presses his lips to the side of my neck.

"Eh, I figured you needed your ego stroked a bit." I wink at him then laugh when Cass shakes his head at our antics.

"I knew I should have gotten her away from Victoria sooner. Bitch couldn't even make Bella submit right!" Edward growls to himself, getting my attention off Dean, and not realizing I can hear his crazy mumbling.

"Yeah, I figured that you knew exactly where I was, and that you had a hand in me being there, just like you got that bitch to kill my parents, you fucking pussies! Oh, I'm really gonna enjoy ending all of you assholes." I grin at the eternal boy's shocked face. "What? Surprised that I heard you? I told you fuckers that I was effected by Icky Vicky's venom…Duh!" I laugh as I turn to Cass. "Anyway. This here is Castiel. He's not human. He's not a monster either."

"What is he?" Alice tries to take a step back and her eyes widen when she realizes that retreating is not an option for her. "And why can't I leave?"

"That would be the trap that you asshole stepped into when you entered this clearing." Dean laughs loudly. "Enochian Sigils are very handy when trapping anything that was created in the pits of hell. You all want to know why you burn for three days when you turn? That's hell fire…not venom."

"Hey Cass?" I interrupt Deans taunting. "I'm getting really bored with all this Q & A shit, so why don't you show little Alice here what you are, and go smite the four Volturi for me, will ya?" Cass nods then disappears just as a bright light engulfs the four Volturi soldiers.

I turn my head into Dean chest, just as he buries his face in the crook of my neck, so that were not blinded by Cass.

A few seconds later Cass is standing next to me with a grin on his face. "Did you have to blind us Cass?" Dean laughs as he rubs my back.

"My bad." Cass shrugs with a sheepish look.

I chuckle and look over at the Cullen's as they stare in horror, at the four piles of ash on the ground. "Angels of the lord, are really awesome aren't they? You fuckers really should have left me and my family alone, because today your eternity ends!"

Before anyone can say anything else, I feel Cass grab my arm and when I look at him to see what the hell he's doing, I see that the three of us are now standing in front of the house next to Sam, Bobby, and Rufus. "What the hell, Cass? I was having fun!"

"Bella?! Oh thank god you are okay!" I look over and smile when I see Jasper standing next to two red eyed vamps.

"Jas, what the hell are you doing here?" I look at where they're standing and groan. "Really? You guys trapped them?"

"They showed up just after the three of you disappeared, Bella. They said they were hunting the Cullen to kill them. I didn't want to take a chance, just in case they were lying." Sam places his hand on my shoulder and smiles down at me. "At least we didn't kill them, Bells."

I smile at my big brother then turn to the know it all Angel. "Are they here to kill the Cullen's, Cass?"

"Yes. He…" Cass points to Jasper. "…has been hunting them for a while now. He wants to kill them for what they did to you."

"Bells." Jas looks like he's about to cry. "I tried to find you for a long damn time, darlin, but I couldn't. So I went to my brothers to get his help to take out the Cullen's. You remember me telling you about Peter and Char?"

I nod. "I remember. You said that they are human drinkers, but they only kill murderers and rapist. It's nice to finally meet you both." I step forward only to be pulled back by Dean and Sam. "They won't hurt me, guys." I stand on my toes and press my lips to Deans then smile at him.

Dean takes a deep breath then nods as he takes out his knife. He walks over to my brother and squats down to scrape his blade through the sigil that has the Whitlock's trapped.

As soon as he's free, Jas hugs me then offers Dean his hand. "Thank you for saving Bella and keeping her safe. I'm Jasper Whitlock, and this is my brother and sister by venom; Peter and Charlotte Whitlock."

Dean shocks me by shaking Jasper hand politely. "Dean Winchester." Dean pulls me back into his arms, before he turns and points to Sam. "That's my giant little brother, Sam Winchester. Next to him is our father by choice, but an asshole by nature, Bobby Singer." Dean laughs while Bobby glares at him and then gives him the finger. "Next to Bobby is our resident pit bull/Angel, Castiel. And that man over there looking all board and shit is Rufus Adams. Of course you all know Cherry here." Dean winks at me as everyone nods to the vampires in greeting.

After Dean is finished with his insulting introductions, I smile at Charlotte and Peter. "You know…Jasper told me once, that you guys really hate the Cullen's."

"You have no idea, sugar." Charlotte laughs loudly. "Pete and I have been wanting to kill them, mainly Alice, for a long damn time now."

"Well…" I grin and motion for everyone to follow me. "Your wait is finally over, Charlotte Whitlock."

"Everyone calls me Char, Bells." Char laughs as we all make our way around the house to the field out back, so that I can show off my new pets.

"What happen to Victoria, Bells?" Jasper asks as he walks next to me.

"Dean killed her three months after she took me. It was the day after he and Sam found me. Chopped her head right off her shoulders." I shrug as I lean into Dean when he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"How?" Jas is so adorable when he's confused.

"With this." Sam hands Jasper his machete. "You cover any blade in dead mans blood and you can take out any kind of vamp. It will also paralyze a vamp if you keep it running through their system." Sam smile down at me then turns back around and continues through the trees.

* * *

As soon as we make it to the clearing, Jasper begins to laugh like he's lost his mind. "Damn! Never thought I'd see the day! You assholes seriously fucked with the wrong human this time…Didn't ya?"

"Jazzy! Please help us!" Alice begins to sob to her former companion. "They're going to kill us."

"Yep, they are and I'm gonna help'em do it, you little pixie you!" Jasper laughs in Alice's face.

"But Jazzy…"

"Stop calling me that you little bitch!" Jasper roars and then grabs Alice's throat when she approaches the edge of the warding.

As soon as he grabs her, Alice smirks and grabs Jasper's arm, pulling him into the trap. On instinct, I run in after him…and fucking hell. Dean follows me just as I slice Alice's arm off to release her hold on Jasper. Even though he didn't really need my help.

When I know that Jasper is okay, I turn to see that my family are all inside the Sigil now, and they are all fighting the Cullen's.

I look around me as I hunt for Eddie boy, but I'm only getting glimpses of him because the chicken shit is running around the clearing so that no one can catch his pussy ass.

I hear a scream and look over just in time to see Sam take out Rose with one swing of his blade. Then he tosses her body parts to Bobby to burn in the fire pit that he just lit up. Dean and Rufus are easily chop up Carlisle and Esme, while Peter and Char take out the bruit idiot, Emmett.

Somehow, while blocking Edward from ramming into Dean at full speed, Jasper gets thrown into Peter and Char, by the chicken shit little boy. I growl at the mind raping asshole, getting his attention as I move towards him. Before I can get to him, Edward grins at me, and out of the corner of my eye, I see that Dean is making his way to Edward too, but he is a lot closer than I am. Fuck!

"I'm gonna enjoy this, Isabella." Edward smirks just as he sidesteps Deans blade and then grabs him by the throat.

He take the machete from Deans hand and winks at me as he thrusts it through Dean's stomach. "DEAN!" I scream as I rush over to them as fast as I can.

I jump on Edwards back and grab him by his head and then rip it completely off his shoulders with my bare hands.

"Oh god no…Dean!" I jump off the headless statue and scream as I toss the head to the ground, and then drop to my knees next to Dean. "Cass, help him Now! Castiel…Please!" I lift him into my arms and rock him back and forth. "Please don't leave me, baby…I can't…I won't live without you, Dean. Remember? You die, I die." I continue to cry as I hold the love of my life in my arms, pleading with him not to leave me.

Dean suddenly gasps as he slowly lifts his hand to my cheek. "I love you so much, my Cherry Pie." He begins to cough up blood as I hold him tighter, not willing to let him go.

"Cass! Please help him…PLEASE!" I sob harder. "I love you, Dean. Stay with me, baby. Please don't leave me, Dean!" I look up just as Cass kneels down and gives me a strange look. "Heal him goddamn it!" I scream in Cass' face.

"It's no longer my job to keep him alive, Bella. It's yours!" Cass places his hand on my shoulder. "You can heal him with your gift…you can keep him with you forever, but you have to reach deep inside yourself Bella. Find it, and will it to happen."

"What the fuck Cass?!" I growl at the Angel just before Dean gasp out and starts to convulse.

I can't lose him…oh god in heaven I can't lose him.

To hell with it…Cass has never done anything to hurt Sam or Dean. So, I take a deep breath as I pull Dean closer to me and close my eyes. After a few seconds of searching, I find this strange light that is deep within my soul. I imagine myself pushing it out of me and into Dean. I suddenly feel so connected to Dean, that I can practically see his soul connect with mine. I can feel his life twisting and turning within me.

I open my eyes only to see a bright golden light connecting me and Dean; it's surrounding the two of us completely. I feel warmth and so much love, and then seconds later that light leaves my body, and disappears into Dean.

I rip his shirt off his body and gasp when I see that his wound is completely healed.

What happen? What have I done? I look up at Cass through tear filled eyes. "Dean would rather die than be a monster, Cass. What have I done? He's gonna hate me for this!" I sob into Deans shoulder just as he gasp and then starts breathing normally, but he doesn't wake up. He's alive, though, and that's all that matters to me. "But I would rather him hate me and live, than die loving me." I continue to cry as I hold Dean tightly in my arms.

"You are not a monster, Bella." Sam kneels down next to us. "That was the most beautiful thing that I have ever witnessed. You saved my brother, so there was absolutely nothing evil about what you just did, Bella." Sam places his hand on my shoulder. "You have a true gift of human immortality. You can save people without make them monsters. You can make them stronger and live longer than a normal human life span. Right Cass?" Sam smiles down at me and his brother.

"Yes but there are only a few that you are able to save. It will not work if it is not meant to be." Cass smiles down at me like this is all no big deal.

"You both knew about this? That I can heal someone with my soul, and make them an immortal human…like me?" I glare up at Sammy. "Don't you think that is something that I needed to know?"

"You found out when you were suppose to." Cass tells me, and I just roll my eyes at him.

Sam clears his throat to get my attention again. "I just found out. Cass told me last night, while you were…yeah Bells, I just found out last night." I chuckle at my big brother and nod before I turn back to look a Dean as he stirs in my arms.

"Alright…" Bobby sighs, getting everyone's attention…and it's then that I realize that my family, along with Rufus, Peter, and Char are all standing around me and Dean with smiles on their faces. "Let's get Dean to the house and put him to bed so that he can rest until he wakes up."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." I stand up and lift Dean like a baby, then glare at Sam when he points his Iphone at us and takes a few pictures. "Sam…"

"What? It's called ammo, Bella." Sam chuckles and shrugs his massive shoulders when I growl at him. "It's also pay back for all that freaking itching powder. You know how bad he is. I deserve this for all the shit that he does to me."

"Yeah…you really do." I laugh as I turn back to where I almost lost the love of my life, and just now notice that all the Cullen's are finally gone. Huh…I guess the Cullen's finally got what they all deserved.

Good riddance, assholes!

* * *

It's been several hours since we all made it back to the house, and Dean is still out cold. When we got back, Bobby and Sam removed a few sigils so that Jasper, Peter, and Char could come in. I think Bobby and Sam are fanboying over Jasper, because they have been kicking back and getting drunk with Jas and Peter, telling old war stories while poor Char cooks everyone dinner.

Throughout the long wait, I haven't left Dean's side at all. Hell, I couldn't leave his side even if I wanted to…which I don't.

Dean suddenly gasp and begins to cough. I look down at him just before he sits straight up in bed. "CHERRY!" He yells out then begins to gasp loudly while looking around the room in a panic.

"Shh…I'm right here, baby." I wrap my arms around him and pull his head down against my chest. "I'm here…I'm not going anywhere, Dean." I continue to whisper soothingly as I hold his trembling body to me tightly, and run my fingers through his soft hair.

After a few minutes of this, Dean pulls back a little. "Oh god, Bella." He holds my face between his shaky hands as his wide green eyes bore into mine. "What happen, baby? Did those asshole hurt you?"

"No, Dean, they didn't touch me." I kiss his lips as tears begin to fall down my cheeks. "But they did hurt you. Edward stabbed you in the stomach with your machete before I could get to you."

"Yeah," Dean runs his thumbs over my cheekbones. "I remember now…you save me." He smiles, shocking the fuck out of me. Damn, I seriously thought that he would be pissed at me, no matter what everyone said. "I'm not mad at you, Cherry. So how bout you wipe that stunned look of your gorgeous face and give me some sugar, baby." He chuckles as he kisses me softly. He pull back slightly and smiles at me lovingly. "I heard everything that Sammy and Cass told you. I also saw you…I think that I actually saw deep inside your soul. It was so beautiful and pure." He stops and looks at the door then tilts his head to the side. "Shit…I can hear everyone down in the kitchen. Are they drunk?" Dean looks back at me when I giggle and nod my head. "Damn Cherry pie. Your gift has one hell of a kick to it."

"So your hearing has finally improved then?" I give him a toothy smile as I climb into his lap and straddle him, then lean forward and take his bottom lip between my teeth playfully, then mumble against his soft lips. "Maybe now you'll actually listen…you stubborn sexy man." I giggle, then squeal and laugh when Dean flips us over and presses me to the bed with his sexy body, before kissing me stupid, until the need to breathe hits us. "I take it you're feeling better?"

"Mmmm…baby, I feel awesome." Dean slowly drags his tongue across my lips. "Now shut your pie hole, Cherry, and let me show just how good I feel…just how good I can make you feel."

And that is just what my man does, over and over again. All night long, Dean and I stay lost in the pleasure and feel of each others body. Making love non stop, and when we aren't doing that we're simply just holding each other until we're ready to go again, and again, and again, and again…and then again for good measure.

I really do love my wonderful sexy hunter, and now no one can ever take him away from me. Dean and I belong together for all eternity, and that will never change.

* * *

 ** _Done & Done!_**

* * *

 _ **I really hope that you all enjoyed this story. I may try to write a sequel in the near future, but for now this is it…**_

 _ **(The End)**_

 _ **Followers are wanted…**_

 _ **Favorites are needed…**_

 _ **Reviews are a must have…**_

 _ **-Now get her done-**_


End file.
